The War
by TheHunter9
Summary: Sequel to The Pet. The millennia-old tension between the Romanian and Volturi covens threatens to endanger not only the secrecy, but the safety of the vampire world as a whole when Vladimir and Stefan declare war on Aro. Their first target? Why, the Volturi's most valuable and lethal weapon, of course. Will Phoenix put herself between Alec and Vladimir to save him? Lemons/Language.
1. Call Me Alive

**Yeaaaaaah, y'all knew I was totally gonna cave. I just can't leave these guys alone ^.^ So I decided to announce my decision with a whole big sequel-randomly-appears-one-day-like-freaking-MAGIC! instead of just announcing it as a tack-on message. Cause I'm a drama queen like that. Before we start off on a whole new shitstorm together, I just have to say one thing:**

**Oh, Micheal Sheen, you are fabulous. Seriously. Aro in BD2 just had me in raptures. Perfection. Gave me another awesome take on our resident not-too-sane vampire king.**

**So...yeah. Enjoy! **

_Call,_

_Call me alive,_

_Your heart carries mine,_

_Don't leave me to die,_

_I'm alright._

A sigh of relief gusts through my lips as my sensitive eyes catch the sight of the beautiful ancient city, glowing on the hilltop just a few miles ahead.

"Thank Christ," Felix mutters, clearly as pleased as I am to be home. It's been a long fortnight that seemed to drag on for a few squillion millenia. Especially due to the fact that Alec hasn't been with me. He hasn't even been holed up in Volterra. He's been in Hamburg with Jane, Demetri and Chelsea, dealing with a similar situation to the one Felix, Afton, Corin and I went to tackle. Small covens of vampires scattered across Europe and beyond, making holy shows of themselves, snatching random humans and turning them. And, of course, these newborns don't have the care and experienced elders that I had at the beginning, so they're running riot. It's a new pattern that has developed, and Caius and Aro are not happy bunnies. Caius strongly suspects an alterior motive, but that's just Caius. He's paranoid out the ass.

I was originally supposed to go in Jane's place to Hamburg and she in mine to Siberia (when I first heard _Siberia_ I had been absolutely shitting myself to go and hunt me some werewolves. _Real _werewolves – big and hunched over on two hind legs with claws like Edward Scissorhands and teeth like _Predator_. Not like the oversized puppies that Jacob kid that was latched to the Cullens. But Caius grudgingly scoffed at me and told me through his teeth how he had personally hunted 'those vile creatures' to near extinction, and the chances of me coming across one were about as likely as Marcus donning a coconut bra and doing the can-can...alright, that may have been _my_ example). However, Alec tactfully suggested that maybe he and Jane should go together. And, _shocking_ as this may sound, I didn't overreact and cling and sulk like a child. In fact, I understood. I have him to myself most days...and nights...and it might not be the worst thing in the world to share him occasionally with his twin sister. The ying to his yang, I suppose you could say.

However, this separation was making me very tense and antsy. We didn't even bring cellphones with us, so we had no method of communication other than Demetri letting Alec know every so often that I was in fact alive and kicking and not ashes to the wind. However, _I_ had no such comfort and Felix had to repeatedly assure me that Alec was a professional and could handle himself. And I had to hang on to my attempt at maturity and _not_ remind them of not one, but _two_ examples of why that, in fact, was not true.

Corin outtakes all of us in a few swift bounds, taking advantage of the fact that my newborn strength is slowly beginning to wane. In just four short months, when I officially hit my year mark, it'll start deteriorating a hell lot faster until I'm just as strong as an average vampire of my size. With the likes of Felix and Demetri around, that ain't something that I'm anticipating with too much enthusiasm. I need _some_ edge in a house full of strong, talented monsters.

Corin cackles triumphantly and shoots ahead , her cloak billowing behind her like a big black flag. A low growl of competition rolls off my tongue, and I utilise my remaining extra strength to lengthen my strides and dart past her again. I snicker with glee when Corin huffs, and in the distance, Volterra nears with every touch of our feet to the ground. I hear Corin's teeth grit.

Oh yes, the race. Is. _So_. On.

"You know, if you two could quit your games for five minutes and give us a hand with this, it would be greatly appreciated," Afton calls from behind. I can hear bits of stone flesh clacking together, as parts of the disembodied vampire rattle around in his grasp.

"I still don't get why we couldn't just haul his ass back here in one piece," Corin drawls, her leg launching out sideways, trying to catch me unaware as we hurdle down a steep hill.

"Don't look at me," Felix complains, juggling body parts of his own (oh how bad that sounds...no. Stop. Maturity, remember? I bet Caius that I could act as mature as the next vampire, in return for permission to buy my own car. I _want_ my own car. Alec can no longer be bribed into letting me use his since I tried to steer with my teeth. What? I never claimed to make good decisions. Alec certainly didn't appreciate huge gouges out of his pretty silver-and-leather steering wheel). "Nyx is the one who beheaded the frisky bastard."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Don't blame _me_, man! He tried to pull _my_ head off by my hair. I'm lucky I'm not coming home bald."

"Besides," Corin chirrups as I skip over her feet. "You guys were the one who ripped the rest of him into nice bite-sized pieces. We could easily have stuck the fucker back together."

"Oh, but what fun would that have been?" Felix grumbles.

"Oh, and Nyx?" Corin calls, a smirk in her voice. "If you _had_ come home with an enormous bald patch, I'm sure we could have gotten Caius to help you style your hair nicely." I whip my head back just in time to catch her teasing wink. She and I share a catty snicker.

There have been several conversations between us about my desire for Caius's hair. Ugh, it's just so..._perfect_. Like a shiny blonde waterfall plonked on his head. Not a bit like mine – dark and difficult. _Gah_! _I should not envy a man_!

Corin lunges past me again, overtaking me and darting several steps ahead. I blink in surprise, my teeth baring together automatically. When Corin laughs, I growl.

"So, do you think Aro will get anything interesting out of this guy?" Afton asks Felix as they lag behind us, arms full of vampire.

"I damn well hope so, or else this whole trip was a waste o- oh for God's sakes!"

And that is when I rugby-tackle Corin, catching her around the waist and sending us both skidding and sprawling along some even ground. Corin gives a high-pitched, surprised yelp that makes my ears ring. We tumble over and over eachother, taking chunks out of the grassy earth as we go.

Felix and Afton don't bother to stop and help us - even if their hands were available to help - they simply breeze past us without breaking stride. Eventually, Corin and I stop rolling, coming to an unsteady stop in a big knotball of tangled limbs and messy hair.

"_Nyx_!" Corin screeches, and I follow her gaze to a clump of dirt knotted into her long white hair. Ouch. My bad.

I unjumble myself from her, springing to my feet, eyes bright and flashing giddily. My strength might be waning, but my newborn energy is as hyped as ever. Much to the dismy of many - many boring grownups. I bounce on my toes, and when I speak, my voice is near-hysteric.

"Race is still on!" I yip, springing forward eagerly and launching back into full-speed throttle. Behind me, I hear Corin give a snarl and begin to rocket after me.

We sprint uphill, keeping a safe distance between ourselves for the sake of Corin's hair and my manners. We leap simultainiously as we near the large wall surrounding our city, clearing it swiftly. Corin does it with much more style than my hop-tuck-n'-roll method. She poises herself on her hands on top of the wall, then uses the strength in her arms to flip herself back onto her feet on the other side.

_One day I will be that cool,_ I promise myself as we break into a run again, darting past all the houses with their sleepy, tasty inhabitants. _One day. Maybe not this millenia, maybe not NEXT millenia, but ONE MILLENIA, I swear I will be able to do neat little acrobatics without looking like a twat on steroids._

It's close, very close. We both dive for the manhole - left open for us. Awh, how thoughtful - knowing that only one of us is going to get through first. The winner.

Gritting my teeth, my compeditive streak _really_ kicks in.

I attempt another tuck-and-roll just as Corin steps into the empty air, and we both plummet. Corin lands on the damp, cobbled stones on the tips of her toes - a fraction of a moment after me.

Felix and Afton are waiting for us a couple of feet away, both smiling like half-amused, half-worried parents, shaking their heads. I punch the air in triumph, my teeth gleaming behind my wide grin.

"I win! I fucking _win_!"

Corin shrieks. "Cheat! Foul! You did not!"

I spin on my toes, dancing away from her before she can pull my ears off or some shit. "Yes I did so! I win!"

"Did _not_!"

"Actually," Afton intervenes smoothly, smiling toothily as our heads snap sideways to look at him. "I win."

He flashes his dimples.

Corin and I, both bug-eyed and slack-jawed, scream in unison: "_WHAT?!_"

Felix smirks as the high-pitched keen of our voices echo through the tunnel. Afton shrugs nonchalantly.

"You both lost. I came through the manhole first, Felix second."

"_You weren't even racing_!" I growl, as Corin stamps her black Converse and sweeps past him with her nose in the air, a hiss bursting sharply through her teeth.

"Who says we wern't?" Felix retorts, grinning. Shit sakes! Why is no one afraid of my newborn temper anymore? There was a time when people would duck and cover and use the furniture as shields when I let fly. Now all I get are remarks about replacing Jane as the baby of the family. Which I _do not_ appreciate. Not one smidgen of a bit.

My mouth pops open again in disbelief, my fingers clawing at my hair in exsasperation as half-formed protests fall gracelessly from my lips. Afton gives a low chuckle and follows Corin, shaking his head. With a crooked grin, Felix beckons me with a toss of his head.

"C'mon, short shit. The Masters are waiting for us."

He turns on his heel and makes his way down the tunnel, still clutching free-range vampire bits. My lips push outwards in an angry pout.

Fuck no. I don't feel like acting like a mature Guard member. I feel like standing here and sulking. I cross my arms stubbornly. Fucking Afton. That sly bastard. No wonder Chelsea likes him so damn much.

A drop of water drips next to my feet. Hmmm. I'm suddenly very aware that I'm all by myself in these dank, creepy tunnels. Alone with the spiders.

"Oh, shit. Wait for me! Hold up a minute, would ya?"

vVv

Aro, Caius and Marcus are painfully predictable. Really they are. If the vampires of the world knew that all they did was sit on their royal asses in the same spot all damn day, no doubt they'd be very headless by now.

Maybe that's why Aro likes to keep an air of mystery around the Volturi.

The huge double doors are opened for us, and the four of us walk into the large stone room. I feel a pang of something in my stomach at the familliar sights and scents. I still havn't gotten over my whole clingy homesick problems. I find it hard to believe that there was a time when I would have happily died to escape Volterra. Now, I find it almost hurtful to leave.

"Aaah!" Aro exclaims delightedly, practically springing out of his throne to welcome us home. "_Che gioia_! How glad I am to have you all home safe and sound!"

Aro still hasn't recovered from the whole Romanian-capture escapade. Easy for _him_. It's not like he sat in his throne wringing his hands while I, like, _died_, or anything. Nup.

Caius' welcome is far less...welcoming. "We heard a tantrum, so we assumed that Corin and Phoenix must be home," he says snidely, shaking his head. My pout returns, twisting itself into a scowl.

Marcus sits there with a blank expression and says nothing. But I know he's glad to see us. I feel the love. I feel it.

I also find it _hiiiiighly_ amusing how none of them are remotely surprised by the dismembered corpse we've lugged home. Not so much as a freaking blink. Sometimes I worry about the people I've ended up with. Sometimes I worry about the fact that I seem to fit in so easily with them. Mostly I try not to think of it.

I guess Felix and Afton are sick of carrying vampire, because they unload their armfuls and body parts clatter to the floor at Aro's feet. Aro's smile only widens.

"Oh, my dears! How very clever of you," he exclaims happily, his eyes brightening tenfold. Damn. If I hadn't seen him mad, I'd swear there was nothing scarier than seeing him happy.

Aro takes his time taking each of our hands, reading our memories of our trip. It happens as it usually happens with me - I squirm and cringe and die inside while he chuckles and 'hmm's and shakes his head.

Aro gives a low laugh, releasing my hand with a reassuring pat to the top of it. "Ah, Phoenix. How nice it is to see you warming to your role as a member of our family."

"I'm just toasty," I reply lightly. It's true. I do like being a member of the Volturi and doing what we do. But I'm also not an idiot. I know that Corin and Chelsea are playing a big role in my adjustment. Much bigger than anyone's letting on. It sure wasn't a coincidence that Corin - whose main duties remain at home - got to leave Volterra with us this time around. Seeing as I've never left Volterra without Alec, I guess Aro felt I might need the help. I wasn't complaining - Corin was good fun to have around. She's promised to teach me how to spin a dismembered head like a basketball the next time there's an execution at home.

Yeah, these are very serious trips we go on.

My nose wrinkles when Felix retrieves the dismembered head from the floor - it's jaw moving and black eyes rolling and flickering. I have to drop my lashes over my eyes pretty fucking fast to avoid some very not-nice feelings in my stomach. Bleugh. That's just freaking fucknasty.

Felix hands the head of the coven's leader to Aro, who grasps it firmly to read the lawbreaker's memories. We all watch Aro's expression flicker and change, and his teeth appear behind his lips. He's mad. Angry. Furious. _Raging_.

Oh..._shit_.

"Are Chelsea and the others back yet?" Afton asks hurriedly, his eyes darting from Aro to Caius somewhat anxiously.

"Not as of yet," Caius replies absentmindedly, watching Aro too. My heart sinks in disppointment - the second freaking Titanic.

Damn. I'd been hoping I wouldn't beat Alec home. Being seperated was okay when I was out doing stuff, but waiting restlessly at home is going to chew my nerves right up. What can I say? I'm needy. I don't like being reminded of times when he wasn't there. Renata assures me that I'll outgrow this phase - and I damn well hope she's right. I _hate_ being the overly-clingy, dependant loser. It's just not me. I still remember there being a time when the only thing I would cling to was my pillow on a Monday morning. But then along came Alec Volturi, who worked his way into my mind and my heart that had been used for target practice several times over - quite a few times by _him_ - and set up home. Now, he's stuck with me. Just as I'm stuck with him. Lovely mutual stickyness.

Suddenly, the dismembered head in Aro's grasp shatters, crushed between his strong hands. White chunks fall to the floor, and Aro's talon-like fingers shake with rage. His pale crimson eyes flare furiously, his teeth clenched tight together. Caius leaps out of his seat and rushes forward, grabbing Aro's shoulder. Marcus lifts his head, looking almost semi-interested.

"What? What is it?" Caius snarls, his body poised for attack. I cringe back a little. Afton and Felix are like Caius - on their toes, anxious and ready. Their offensive postures set me off, and a low growl rolls through my teeth. My skin boils as my _killcrushdestroy_ instincts push to the surface, anticipating danger of some sort. Any sort. My instincts don't really apply calm, logical thinking. I'd behead the mailman at this point.

Aro's eyes snap away from Caius to me, and his own posture straightens. His eyes lose some of their hostility. They become cool and unreadable. I don't think it's because he realises that his mini bitch fit has freaked the newborn - more like he's remembered that he has an audience.

"Brothers," he says, his voice clipped, icy, lips thin and tight. "Come. We must speak at once."

Marcus rises from his seat as Aro drifts hastily towards the doors. Marcus follows, looking as uninterested as ever. I wonder why he bothers. Meh, maybe he's just nosy. Nonetheless, he follows Aro out of the room.

I try to untense my shoulders and settle myself as Caius settles his gaze on me. His eyes are hard, but I don't think I'm the reason. At least I hope not. Shit. He's not really gonna hold one teensy newborn reaction against me, is he? One bitty little spaz-out won't totally screw my chances of having my very own prettyshiny vehicle. Will it?

Caius' attention diverts quickly to the problem at hand. As he breezes past us, he barks out an order - "Clean that mess up" - and leaves the four of us wallowing in a stunned, edgy silence.

vVv

After some less-than-mature bickering between the three of us (Corin stood still for about three seconds before declaring "not it!" and pegging it out of the room) it's decided that Felix has to gather up all the bitty bits of vampire noggin and burn the body. Afton argued that he had to write up the report on our trip (i.e. our fantabulous trek through snow and shit, beheading vampires and having a grand ol' time), and then the point was made that I would probably end up burning myself, plus the entire household to ashes.

I strongly disagreed, but whatever. Far be it from me to volunteer myself for more work than absolutely neccisary!

So I mosey on back to my bedroom to shower and change. I still have my own bedroom and Alec still has his, and seeing as neither of us are willing to surrender our private domains any time soon (apparantly my bedroom is "too small" and "too girly" to move into. Alec made these points with a trace of a whine in his voice, so I stood as tall as I could manage and growled: " 'Scuse me? Do you have a _problem_ with things that are small and girly?" He sure shut up quicklike!), it looks like it's gonna stay that way for the forseeable future. Neither of us mind too much, really. As Alec says, it's two places to have sex. And as I see it, I get to have my own space to chill in - no matter how _small_ my space might be - without having it all cluttered up with all Alec's boyish crap. I like my room being cluttered with _my _ crap. I like a little clutter, too - I've always liked the whole homey, lived-in feely - but Alec is kind of a neat freak. Despite the fact that he wouldn't clean to save his life. Kid's never so much as held a duster in his lives.

When we returned from Paris, Alec asked me to move back into his bedroom. It was hard to say no, especially with that hopeful, puppyish look on his face, but I did. He pouted and stropped and argued for days, but I didn't want to give in. Alec changed his tune pretty fucking fast when I said that I would...only if he painted his room purple. How I managed to keep my serious face is still completely beyond me.

Don't ask me why I said no in the beginning, because I really have no idea. I mean, we did share a room before, for months on end. I don't know. Maybe it's because when I _did_ share his bedroom, I was a prisoner. Maybe I just like the freedom. Maybe I like feeling like an individual member of the Volturi instead of just "Alec's mate." Maybe I'm reading too much into it.

As soon as I turn the corner into the hallway I share with Santiago and Heidi, I'm hit with the distinct scent of _human_. It makes my stomach clench and my eyes roll back into my head, but I manage to resist the urge to go barreling into Santiago's high-tech bedroom and chow down on his Pet.

Barely.

I think I'm doing pretty fucking fantastically as far as self restraint goes. Not even Caius can dispute that. Only a few months ago it would have taken half the Guard to keep my teeth out of her neck. Perhaps it's my empathy for her situation that makes me want to prolong her life. That's what Aro thinks. I like to think that I'm growing up a little. Metaphorically speaking, of course. But in the end, I just like Santiago too much to do it to him. He likes the companionship of having his own personal plaything.

I try hard not to take the whole situation personally.

The household feels weirdly empty as I twist my doorknob (oh no...oh yes) and step into my bedroom. Heidi's not here - she's gathering food. My Mentor, my mate, my not-quite, hell-if-I-admit-it sister in law and _their_ Mentor are gone too. None of the Lower Guard are here - they've all been dispatched across the globe too, keeping things in order and reporting incidents back to us at base camp. Corin's up in the tower giving the Wives their daily dose of happy, Afton and Felix are acting like obedient little drones, and the Masters are in conference. Renata's been allowed - much to my amazement - to travel to_ and visit her Maker. With everything going on, I was kinda surprised that Aro would allow her. I'm still trying to figure out his alterior motive. If he has one. Pssh, of course he does! He's Aro - Evil Genius Extraordinaire. I wonder about barging into Santiago's room and interrupting his tech-y work to assuage my boredom, but the reminder that Lucy in all her mortal juicyness is in there, plus the fact that I haven't fed in quite a few days, kinda puts a damper on that plan.

No one to bother. No one to play with.

Sigh.

It seems so wrong after all the action to come back to quiet and boredom. Not right at all. I pace restlessly across my room, shoving a Halestorm CD into my player just to drown out the silence. I keep it playing on repeat as I shower, taking my sweet time and enjoying the hot water. But..._gaah_! Even my shower seems lonely without my bathing-buddy. It's been a while since I've showered alone.

I hate using my sponge rather than Alec's smooth hands, so I shut off the water and step out, proceeding to towel myself dry. God damn it, when did my vampire life become so mundane?!

Damn, I need to chill. I've been home, what, all of half a minute? And I'm already complaining that I'm dying of boredom? I think I'm becoming the very first ADD vampire. Sure doesn't sound wrong.

I think about prank-calling the Cullens, which I may have done...once or twice...in the past. But as Alice caught me out the last time and turned the tables on me, I'm reluctant to challenge her again.

Hmm...sudden idea!

While I'm flipping through an American phone book looking for Jacob Black, there's a jaunty knock on my door.

"Come in, whatever," I mutter, eyes scanning the pages. God fucking damn it! I've got a Jeremiah Black, a Jamelia Black, a Jehova Black...what the fuck? Jehova? As in fucking Jehova's Witnesses?! Aw, I used to have such fun with those fuckers. Maybe I'll save that number for later.

My bedroom door swings open and Corin bounces inside, chipper as ever. Man, how does she of all people stand this dullness? Maybe she's high off her own talent. That'd explain a lot of shit.

"Someone's grouchy," she grins, taking in my grumpy expression and hunched-up position on my squashy sofa. "Damn, girl, can't do a thing without him, can you?" She shakes her head as my eyes narrow at her. "So fucking whipped."

My frame stiffens defensively. "I am _not_ whipped," I growl darkly. Really, I'm not! Whipped is such a lame-ass, pathetic term. I refuse to accept that I'm a pathetic lame-ass. Not a chance.

Corin scoffs, tossing her white-blue hair back over her shoulders. "Whatever. I've had the very same arguement with His Truly. Like talking to a wall, let me tell ya! You're as bad as eachother," she shakes her head again, this time with a complimenting eye-roll. Before I can argue, she speaks again. "Anywho, Heidi's back. Dinner is _served_!"

vVv

Dinner is most certainly _not_ served. When I bound eagerly downstairs with Corin on my heels, I'm a little concerned by the lack of noise. By which I mean the lack of screaming and frantic heartbeats.

Corin and I burst through the double doors, hoping that maybe we've been beaten to it and all those lovely, warm necks have been snapped like twigs for convenience sake...but no.

Heidi stands in front of the thrones, shivering. Marcus is there, but Aro and Caius are incognito...most likely still deep in conference about whatever thoughts Aro mind-raped from our souvenir...and most likely arguing bitterly about it. Afton and Felix are there, too - Afton with his hand placed comfortingly on Heidi's shouder, Felix looking like he's having a hard time controlling his temper.

Something's amiss...big time. But, err...is it bad that my mind can only really focus on one concern?

"Wh...where's the food?" I ask, my voice high with restrained panic. _No food?_ No. No. Brain cannot compute. No. The words _no food_ to a newborn is pretty much like _end of the world_ to anyone else. END. OF. THE FREAKING. WORLD.

No. Chill. Heidi never fails to bring food. never ever ever. She wouldn't be a Volturi if she did. The dungeons. Sure. That's where our food is. Locked up nice and cosy and safe in the underground cells, ready and waiting for us.

Corin's brows are knitted tightly together, her mouth sewn into a straight line. "What happened?" She demands, a look of oddly adult concern washing over her features. Her expression makes my stomach twist. If there's one vampire that can rival me for my immaturity, it would be Corin. Seeing her now, acting her own age (twenty-one human years, I was shocked to learn. Jeez. I figured she was nineteen, or something) is a little offputting. Strange feelings gnaw at my insides just as Santiago trots cheerfully through the doors, oblivious to everything. He positively reeks of human. Sigh. 'Splains a lot.

"All_right_! What is on the menu-" He stops dead in his tracks, his face dropping in an instant when he takes in the empty state of the room, his eyes flickering from left to right as if his dinner has simply escaped his notice. "Tonight," he finishes flatly. To the relief of my nerves, he does a much worse job of acting like an adult than Corin does. He chews anxiously on his bottom lip, his eyes big and confused and puppyish. "What's going on?"

Heidi swallows rapturiously, hugging her arms around her curved torso. My eyes widen when my inner hysteria winds down a little, and I finally take in her appearance: Her short skirt is torn up the thigh, her soft, clingy red sweater shredded at the neckline, a sleeve missing almost entirely. Her tights have several holes and ladders in them, and her shoes - Versache stilletos that she was so proud of - are missing completely. Her hair has taken on a new, I've-just-licked-an-electric-socket look, clumped and damp and bedragged. Her makeup, applied so carefully to fool the humans - is smudged and far from pristine as it trails down her ghostly face. I have to swallow a gasp.

Heidi's eyes close and she breathes deeply - if shakily - as Marcus touches her upper back to comfort her. She shivers, pressing her lips together.

"Heidi was attacked on her way home to us," Marcus tells us. His grave voice seems to add another whole level of _sinister_ to his words.

A jolt seems to pulse through the room as we all freeze, taking his words in.

"Attacked?" Corin whispers, sounding utterly thunderstruck. Free-roaming Volturi members are not attacked. It just...doesn't happen. What fool wants to bring the wrath of the world's most powerful coven down upon themselves? It's as good as suicide. A very painful, messy, drawn-out suicide. You take on one, you take on all. The Volturi aren't exactly famed for mercy.

My mind flashes back to Vladimir and Stefan, safe and very much undead in their big castle full of enemies - rapists and sadists - and I realise just how wrong our self-assured assumptions are.

A shiver tingles coldly down my spine as Santiago rushes forward, scooping the shaken vampiress into a tight hug. Heidi leans her cheek weakly against his shoulder, her eyes shut tightly as if she's trying to awaken from a haunting nightmare.

"Who?" Corin asks, her voice hollow and brimming with emotion all at once. It's a jolting sound, and I shudder again. My hand lunges out without permission and I find myself gripping into the long, bell-sleeve of her uniform dress like a child.

Damn it. Am I not trying to prove that I can act like an adult and _not_ a feral, emotionally haywire infant? Though Caius isn't here, so I've really got no one to prove myself to - Marcus sure won't judge my girlish reactions - but I still feel foolish. Just as I force myself to untwine my fingers and keep the fabric intact at the same time, Heidi replies in one fast, shaky hiss that sets my teeth on edge and makes the hair on the back of my neck rise.

"R-_Romanian soldiers_," she spits, her teeth snapping together as Felix touches her hair.

Fuck it. My hand can stay where it is.

"They've been regrouping, advancing against us, certainly," Felix says, with a subtle urgency in his voice that nobody misses. "We need to attack, _now_."

Marcus' ashy voice inputs; "There is no evidence that the situations have got anything to do with them. They have not attacked us since..." He trails off, and six pairs of eyes flicker briefly to my face. When a low, involuntary growl rises in my throat, they all avert their gazes.

"We cannot attack without cause," Marcus continues.

Afton suggests something. Felix retorts with some kind of smart remark. I'm not listening.

Only Aro knows of the constant, nagging fear that's been eating away a me since I returned to Volterra as a fresh new vampire - and that's only because his power lets him cheat. The gnawing, itching, silent terror that my family and I have not seen the last of Stefan and Vladimir - _my_ Maker.

Of course, the practical part of me has always honestly known that one day we would _have _to face them again. They would snap at us or we would snap at them and we would need to exterminate them once and for all. But I just kinda figured that wouldn't be for a couple squillion years or so. I figured I'd have time to, y'know, prepare myself. Train myself to be emotionally ready for their retaliations. Because anyone with a brain knows that Vladimir is ultra-pissed about his teensy little upfuck that landed the Volturi another number to their ranks, and landed Alec his mate. His got the big hate out for me - not that the feeling isn't entirely mutual. And them some. Whenever my thoughts manage to drift back to Romania, I fantaisise about tearing his appendages off - one by one - and setting them each and every alight - one by one. It's my most carnal, bloodthirsty desire. This, I _have_ shared with Alec. He promises me that one day I really will _meet my maker_, and I'll get the revenge I'm owed for my murder. And Alec also promises to help me in cooking up the most painful, grotesque vampire tortures there are. He's had plenty of experience, after all.

But, of course, that's my biggest fear.

The day I allow Vladimir within a hundred yard fucking radius of Alec is the day my own head is no longer attached to my body. No way no _fucking_ how. Because, in the eyes of the Romanians, the vampire empire is only half the prize. One of the most powerful vampires in the world - one whose power they both fear and crave - is the ultimate trophy.

I shake my head a little. Damn. I hate serious thoughts. They make it real damn hard to be mellow, y'know? I try once again to remove myself from Corin's clothing.

"We must speak to Aro about upping our defences a little. We don't know if they'd be crazy enough to try and sneak in here. We should be prepared," Afton says firmly, and it's not hard to guess that his wife is on his mind.

The very thought of them entering my home is enough to make my body jolt sharply, and my fingers grab Corin's slender white hand. She doesn't shake me off or make a playful pass at me. She squeezes my hand, still acting like the adult I see in her face.

Emotionally haywire infant indeed.

Needless to say, once Aro and Caius return from their bitching sess- oops, sorry, _conference_, to find no humans and the seven of us standing around like kids who've had their sandcastles well and thoroughly kicked, they demand to know what's up. Needless to say, once they find out what's up and Caius has turned a hundred and thirty two different shades of white, the entire universe _implodes_. By which I mean Caius throws a ma-HOO-sive bitchfit that has the rest of us running for cover. He rants and he screams and he paces and he throws his arms around crazily until Aro, who remains spookily serene throughout the whole ordeal, places a hand on his shoulder and gently chastes him for his temper and his "unseemly language." Because Caius' tongue can be blacker than mine when he really lets his inner diva out.

Needless to say, Caius boils over like a freaking whistling steam kettle. I can practically see the steam billowing out his ears.

In a voice so calm that it makes me quiver, Aro gently orders us to leave him and his brothers to speak.

"We have much to debate, my dear ones. Do run along."

Oh, we run along alright.

Corin takes Heidi to go "freshen up". We take it to mean she's gonna fetch Heidi some clothes that aren't so...Bride-of-Frankenstein-esque. By the way Heidi holds her expression, chin up, mouth pursed, eyes everywhere but our faces, I'm guessing she's gonna cry. And as bad as I feel for her and as all-round nausious the idea of Heidi VS bad Romanian bitches makes me feel, big emotional shitstorms are not my strong suit. Like, at all. So I give her a tight hug and a kiss on her stained cheek, and then follow the guys to the Lounge for a session of Halo 4 and some good old-fashioned sulking.

_These_, are my strong suits.

"We should head back out tonight, comb over a couple of miles, make sure Heidi wasn't followed," Felix says. Despite the "should" in his plan, I'm guessing this is more of a "we're going even if I have to drop kick you out the door" kind of suggestion.

"Good idea," Afton agrees, his face grim.

Despite the thrill of terror that grips me at the thought of coming face-to-face with anything resembling a Romanian, I'm game. Hell, at least the boredom didn't last long. "I'm in."

Felix and Afton share a hesitant glance.

"Oh, _what_?" I growl, frustration making my grip tighten precariously on the X-Box controller.

Santiago whips it hastily out of my grasp. "Whoa, easy there, little Nyx," he chuckles uneasily. "Our supply of these things isn't unlimited, you know."

I ignore him, my eyes burning holes in the two older vampires. "Why can't I go?"

Felix shifts in his chair, and I can tell he's trying hard to be diplomatic. He's got to keep me under control. Demetri left me in his charge. "Well, we need security here, for one thing," he says reasonably.

"I'm not going, either," Santiago chips in. He's paused the game - a goddamn freaking _miracle _for the likes of him. "I'm gonna do my thing on the good ol' interweb and hack into some security cameras in Minsk, see if I can drag up some faces for us to work with."

I cast my glance back to Felix and Afton. "Are you going to Minsk?" I ask skeptically.

Minsk was where Heidi was gathering our food. A bit out of the way, but Caius said he felt like Russian, so she jumped to it. My shoulders sag a little when I think of how she won't be up to jumping for a while.

"Certainly not," Afton replies coolly. "Just the two of us, when we just got home? We need _some_ rest. Perhaps later."

"It's just a quick scouting trip, Nyx. For security's sake. Truly, it would bore you," Felix says, giving my shoulder a light punch. I glare icily at his fist until he folds it neatly in his lap. I know they're all lying to me. The mission in Siberia was so run-of-the-mill they could have done it blind and handless. Now that there's some _real_ action, they don't need the newborn as the tag-along liability.

Just fucking _charming_.

"When are you leaving?" Santiago asks, breaking the tense, awkward silence that settled over our heads.

"The sooner the better," Afton says, standing immediately. "We'll have a better chance of finding something if we're proactive about it."

A wide, evil smirk stretches Felix's face. "Now _that's_ what I like to hear," he purrs.

They run their plan by the Masters, who give the okay, and load themselves down with pretty silver flamethrowers and the knife that was used against Jane - just for extra leverage. I'm reluctant to hand it over, to be honest. That shit has sentimental value. It's a nice reminder that Alec's sister owes me a huge one. Given that I saved her life and all. That kinda warrents a thank-you, don'tcha think?

But in spite of my prickly irritation at being left behind, I relent and hand it over. To be honest, I feel a little better at the thought of the two of them having a leg-up, just in case. Thinking back on the cages the Romanians had at their disposal - made of solid vampire bone, like the knife, the only thing besides vampire teeth than can cut through stone flesh - I can only imagine what weapons they've got at hand.

Felix and Afton leave quickly. Santiago retreats to his room where his human is sleeping soundly, oblivious, to get to work. I darent follow him. Tense as I am, with no dinner in my belly, the mere thought of Lucy is painfully tempting. Aro assigns me 'throne duty', which I guess is his way of keeping me from feeling left out. Basically, I get to hang with the Big Three while they discuss the 'events,' all while playing bodyguard.

To my enormous relief, Caius has chilled some. He's not exactly a fully signed-up member of the Nyx Volturi Fan Club, and he tends to get a bit...aggressive when he's distressed. Long story short, I want to keep my fingers attached to my hands and _not_ lit up like wriggly birthday candles.

But they're being cryptic to keep me out of the loop. Personally, I feel insulted. Am I really so bad of a gossip whore that they think I'll go sprinting 'round the castle telling everybody all the horrendously juicy details and spread horror and mass hysteria...

Err, okay. That does sound about right.

So I sit cross-legged on the step by the thrones, playing I-Spy with myself. Don't ask how. It's freaking complex.

Hours pass without my realising it, and when Afton strides through the doors again, the dawn is just beginning to break.

"Masters," he breathes, sounding as if he's out of breath. I spring to my feet immediately, alert in an instant.

"What news?" Caius demands. "Your search was fruitful?"

Fruitful? What does Caius expect them to have found when the attackers had an endless head-start?

"It was," Afton replies.

Well, shit. Colour me surprised.

"They left a false trail and circled back around. Easily predictable," Afton says airily.

Caius rises eagerly, shadowed instantly by Aro. Marcus remains seated, his eyes lingering in the corner of the room. Afton moves towards Aro, holding out his hand. Aro touches his palm to Afton's, and after a long moment, he nods.

"Felix?" he calls loftily.

Afton turns to me, a small grin on his face. "We felt guilty about having to leave you behind, Phoenix," he says. At the sound of low growling, he glances back over his shoulder. My eyes follow his gaze through the open doors, searching for the source of the racket. "So we brought you something."

Felix enters at last, his vast arms clenched tightly around the torso and upper arms of a stranger. A dishevelled, uniform-clad immortal.

My eyes glint happily, excitement rising in my chest as Felix hauls the terrified, thrashing prisoner forward. A gleeful gasp breaks through my teeth, gleaming dangerously behind my smiling lips.

"Felix. You brought me a vampire," I purr, my voice taking on a sinister darkness that makes my skin crawl with pleasure. My eyes gleam in delight. "You shouldn't have."

Felix smirks at me, and throws the Romanian to the floor in front of the thrones. The second the vampire hits the floor, he's up and snarling, venom glistening on his teeth. His head whips around for a moment, helf-hysteric, before a growl breaks on his lips and he lunges towards the thrones. He's quick.

I'm quicker.

I don't restrain him physically. Thanks to my many millions of training sessions, I don't need to.

When the attacking vampire comes to a jolting halt, his whole posture sagging and his eyes becoming empty, Aro smiles a wicked smile.

"Excellent work, child," he croons, patting me on my head in the patronising way that he does, before turning his attention to the soldier under my control.

I lower the man to his knees, practically bouncing as Aro slides his fingers around the curves of the jaw, reading his thoughts. I'm waiting, waiting for him to finish, waiting for Caius to give me the go-ahead so I can unleash the _full_ extent of my little talent.

Y'see, Aro is kind of a nutjob. If that wasn't obvious to everyone before. As soon as Alec and I returned from our little vacation, Aro had me launched straight into intense training sessions. With Jane.

Oh yes.

Needless to say, I died inside about a hundred times over. Especially seeing as the one in charge of training the vampires with extra abilities is our very own Caius. And he did not go easy on me.

Alec used to attend our little training sessions, mainly for his own peace of mind seeing as Jane and I clashing is pretty much on a par with the apocalypse in his mind. But after a few sessions of watching Jane hurt me and me pummel Jane, his nerves got the better of him and he stepped in the middle of us, which was _not_ the smartest idea of all time, seeing as Caius kicked him right out and forbade him to attend the sessions again. I think Alec was a little relieved, really.

The training was pretty simple: Caius would give us our mark, and whichever of us could strike first won. Except, for me, losing is pretty fucking agonising. Caius would let Jane keep up her burning hellfire torture for about half a minute while I screamed and died and cursed them both to Hell, but then it would be over and I'd have to get up and get over it and prepare myself for the next round.

Not my favourite time of the day.

Nine times out of ten, Jane will beat me to the punch and I will suffer like no one has ever freaking suffered before, but those rare times when the fear gets to me and I manage to get in there before her fill me with such vicious joy that I actually _want_ to continue. Jane's talent is pretty damn good motivation to learn. And I have noticed improvements - I'm faster off the mark. A lot faster than before. And I'm beginning to be able to scratch the need for eye contact. A few times I managed to get her from behind.

Anywho, back to the whole Aro = nutjob scenario. See, Aro can be quite the fanciful guy. When my talent began to advance and mature, his candyland imagination began running away with him, and he began fantasising about all the things I could do with it. Mostly, his expectations seriously let him down. Could I take control of more than one person at a time? No, I could not. Could I do a whole copy-and-paste deal with the talents of other vampires and turn myself into some kind of super-vamp? HA, no. Could I tear a vampire's mind apart from the inside out and leave them in a vegetated state for evermore?

Maybe.

Aro steps smoothly away, his face a mask of indifference. As he swishes back to his throne, Caius gives me the nod of approval. "Proceed, Phoenix."

A smile twitches my lips.

Aro began to 'study' my talent, so to speak, after all other experiments with it had crashed and burned. After a lot of head-probing and 'hmm'ing, he came up with a somewhat realistic theory.

Seeing as the connection is already forged, it doesn't take long for me to get down to it. My eyes tighten at the edges. The vampire gives a sharp jerk, his eyes rolling a little. I don't need to glance behind me to see the smug expression plastered all over Aro's face.

It took time and a lot of practice - any rulebreakers that had their asses hauled into our home were passed my way once Jane had been through with them - but I had, after a while, learned to turn my talent into a "gift worthy of the Volturi ranks." In the words of Caius, that is. Which I found not only a teeny bit flattering, but also damn hypocritical, seeing as Caius himself has no talent to speak of. Except, maybe, for super-rage-powers. Super-scowling. Super-sadism. Super-bitch-fitting.

My victim keels backwards until his back hits the cold stone floor, his eyes wide and blank and flickering sporadically under my influence. Firstly, I seek out the Limbic system of his brain. I find that now that I know what I'm looking for and where to find it, that I can almost _sense_ it. A strange, warm signal that draws me in and highlights my target. With one swift, mental jerk, I demoloish it, ultimately destroying his memories; everything he knew, thought, believed in. Gone.

The vampire's head snaps sideways with the interference. The sight used to make me shiver, make me feel ill and wrong inside. Now, I'm able to push those feelings away, lock them in a filing cabinet in my own mind to deal with at a later date. Alec was right when he promised that the destructive aspects of my talent would become eaier to deal with emotionally.

"Well done, child," Aro murmurs.

Next, I locate the Neocortex. One mental squeeze. Everything that his mind was ever good for. Intelligence. Instinct. Gone.

This time, the entire body snaps to the other side, the head rolling as if his neck is broken. His back bows upwards from the floor. The sight is so eerie and unnatural that for a moment I'm completely thrown, squeezing my eyes shut and ducking my head, shuddering. _Wrong_, my mind screams. _Unnatural. Put it away_.

"Finish it, Phoenix," Caius commands, sounding both eager and impatient.

The connection is still there. I'm embedded so deeply in this vampire's mind that by now, only my will can break it. I ignore a nausiating flip in my stomach and obey my orders. Though I'm not entirely sure why.

Finally, I focus my concentration on the hindbrain, pulling it apart piece by crucial piece. Through this, I eliminate the connection to his spinal cord, paralysing him.

The body sags completely, sprawing haphazardly against the floor. Done.

I take a step back, closing my eyes again, breathing deeply and wearily as I sever the connection. My fingers tremble, and so I knot them together. I spare a glance at the ruined vampire on the floor.

"_Excellent_ work, Phoenix," Aro says gleefully, his words hissed through his teeth. I ignore him, busy fighting off the all-too-human conflict in my chest.

_He was a rapist and a ruthless killer_, I tell myself. And it's true. I know it, really. I've seen the inside of the Romanian castle. Whatever new women they have in there, this means one less brute to torment them.

I lift my chin, feeling a wave of triumph, a little pride, misplaced though it may be. One down. Many, many more to go.

"How very impressive," a wonderful, heartachingly familliar voice purrs approvingly.

My head snaps up, severing the connection altogether. Alec stands in the double doorway, tall and glorious, his hair slightly askew atop his head, his eyes smouldering in the most heart-wrenching way.

His lips curve into a dark, sultry smile. "Miss me, love?"

**Wow. Dark. Of course the Ancients would find a way to turn a semi-safe power into a weapon. Well, did anyone expect that life with the Volturi woudl be all sunshine and bunnies? Naah. Just want to thank everyone who voted on the poll and who messaged and reviewed their opinions. It was nice to get all kinds of helpful suggestions and feedback. Thanks a bunch you guys! Hopefully this second installment won't be a complete upfuck. Not too sure how I feel about this first chapter.**

**Oh, and though I have plenty of IDEAS, I have not got one single plan in regard to this fic. I'm gonna try and go with the flow more so than I did with The Pet. I also recognise a bunch of mistakes and such from before, so hopefully there will be vast improvements this time round. Not promising anything though, seeing as I am a) lazy as shit, and b) allergic to editing. But there you have it!**


	2. Apex Predator

**Okay, one thing that really fucks me off in fanfiction is when there are lemons for absolutely no reason. Don't get me wrong, I like me some **_**zest**_**, but when two characters share a momentary glance and in the next second are fucking like rabbits...just...no, okay? Not unless it is a oneshot or a fic dedicated ENTIRELY to lemons. Other than that it just makes no freaking sense. Now, seeing as Nyx and Alec are a mated pair and my mind is about as clean as a sinkhole, this fic will have quite a few lemony scenes. BUT, I can promise that these scenes will ONLY happen when it suits the story, and will NOT occur every second chapter. Sex is not what this story is about. It's just a nice little sprinkle on top.**

**Holy shit. Like...like...like OH HOLY SHIT.**

**THANKYOUSTHANKYOUSTHANKYOUSTHANKYOUSTHANKYOUS SOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCHLY for all the feedback on the first chapter. I can honestly say that when I was scrolling down through the site and saw all these reviews I scrolled right by it thinking it was someone elses. Like WHAT?! You guys...you guys deserve chocolate. And hugs. And naked Alec. On chocolate.**

**Oh yes.**

_Nobody move, nobody gets hurt,_

_But where's the fun in that? I gotta satisfy the thirst._

_Nobody move, nobody gets hurt,_

_But where's the fun in that? death is such a flirt..._

"Would someone care to explain the Romanian soldier on the ground?" Chelsea asks curtly, sharp red eyes zeroing in on the enemy as she sweeps in behind Alec, soft auburn waves bouncing over her shoulders as she pushes her hood down.

My eyes only linger on her for a moment before flashing back to Alec, like a reflex. His smirk softens a fraction, and I feel a familliar flutter in my belly that reminds me just how _much_ I've missed him.

That smug fucker.

"Aah!" Aro claps his hands together in delight, pleased to have the last of us home safe again. Huh. I'm not the only one with major detchment issues, it seems. If it were up to Aro, we'd all be kept on kiddieleashes. Thankfully, Caius is far less sentimental and a teensy bit more practical. He'd have us wearing electric collars.

"Heidi was attacked in Minsk," Afton supplies, his words contrasting hugely with the warm, welcoming smile he directs at his wife. Chelsea's eyes snap immediately from the comatose vampire to Afton, and her whole frame softens visibly. N'aawh. The buried girly part of me - deeply buried. In an unmarked grave - finds it cute how the hostile expression melts right off her face at the sight of him.

"Heidi was _what_?" Demetri hisses furiously, shattering the moment as he storms in just in front of Jane, his face contorted with rage.

"Attacked in Minsk," I repeat helpfully. Demetri's eyes pop comically, and a vicious snarl breaks through his teeth. I'm not _entirely_ sure whether or not that's directed towards me.

Alec appears at my side and smooths his hand - God _fucking_ damn I've missed that hand! - against my back, a silent greeting and a subtle warning. Suddenly Demetri's anger and the soldier on the ground and everything else beyond the body beside me seems to dissolve and flit away, unimportant and forgotten. Unthinkingly, I spin around and crush my mouth against Alec's, who blinks in shock before relaxing under my grip.

Our little reunion doesn't last very long. Someone scuffs their shoe awkwardly, and someone else clears their throat insistantly.

Alec manages to regain himself - by which I mean he realises where we are and how innappropriate some people may possibly find our teensy little show of affection - and puts some respectable distance between us. I scowl petulantly when Alec spins my body around again to face our unwelcome audience. Jane is glaring. Caius is glaring. Aro almost looks amused and Felix looks like he's having trouble holding in the laughter. Chelsea and Afton look almost envious - like they wish they could blame newborn impulses and adolescent hormones for some innappropriate scenes of their own, instead of standing side-by-side like the mature adults they're expected to behave as. Demetri still looks wrathful, but the curve of his mouth is full of silent judgement. I narrow a stare at him in return.

Oh, I _know_ you're judging me, Demetri. Need I remind you of the time I walked in on you and Heidi bumping uglies, and instead of acting embarrassed and affronted like any _normal_ human bei...ehh...like any _normal_ _person_, you decide to try and murder me - completely naked?

Ah, memories. Hopefully one day I'll meet a vampire with super-amnesia-powers that might do me a favour and rid me of _those_ day-mares.

A girl can only hope.

"If you are _quite_ finished," Caius hisses, obviously a little less than pleased with our improper behavior. Whoops - I forgot that Caius is allergic to love. And enjoyment. And, well, happiness in general...

With one brow raised, Aro holds his hand out to Alec, who slips out from behind me and obeys his Master, placing his hand in Aro's. His expression is abashed as he glances at Aro through his ruffled bangs.

Aro takes his sweet freaking time reading Alec's thoughts, as if re-running every memory just to make sure he's read it right. I start fidgeting impatiently, rocking back on my heels as I stare at their clasped hands, buzzing internally.

The waiting gets to Demetri, too. With a frustrated breath through his teeth, he turns to Caius pleadingly.

"Master, please, grant me leave so I may visit Heidi. I must see that she's alright," he pleads imploringly. He's practically praying on his knees.

I can tell by the set of Caius' lips that he's going to tell Demetri to grow a set and wait his freaking turn, but, surprisingly, Marcus speaks up before he gets the chance.

"Very well," Marcus allows, his dull eyes turning towards Demetri with sympathy. Something squeezes low in my belly, the expression in his eyes reminding me of the time he and I spoke in the gardens. "But prepare to return to us by midday, so we may acquire your account of your trip."

Demetri nods hastily, clasping his hands together in gratitude. "Thank you," he breathes, before spinning on his heel and rocketing out the door. Caius grimaces at Marcus, clearly unhappy at being overruled.

"You are too soft on them, brother," Caius scoffs, lifting his nose in an oh-so high-and-mighty way, seemingly forgetting that some of 'them' are standing right in front of him.

"Perhaps," Marcus murmurs, not interested enough to engage Caius in arguement. Caius huffs once before sinking into his throne, drumming clawlike fingers impatiently on the arm.

Impatience seems to be a freaking theme this morning. I grind my teeth in exsasperation as Aro continues to dissect Alec's thoughts. I wait and wait and wait some more, feeling my impatience bubbling up inside me, waiting to burst.

Aro's eyes flicker to me briefly, and I realise that a tiny hiss managed to burst through my clenched teeth. Oops. Aro's lips quirk into a sly smile, and he finally releases Alec's hand.

"Patience never was one of your virtues, was is, dear?" He grins, shaking his head. Well, at least his mood has improved. Though that isn't really a surprise - he is Aro, after all. The bipolar whackjob currently known as the vampire race's ruler. Have I ever mentioned what perfect sense that whole deal makes? Just fucking _flawless_ sense. Really.

Alec doesn't give me an chance to retort. Instead, he siezes my hand and drags me out of the hall, leaving a roomful of mildly disgusted shaking heads in our wake.

vVv

Alec's bed is nice and freshly-made, smelling of satin and feathers and freshly-laundered linen. Beautiful and soft and inviting.

Unfortunately, we don't make it that far.

We all but collapse through the door, groaning into eachother's mouths, hands roaming and hunting beneath layers of uniform as if we haven't seen eachother in years.

Alec slams the door behind us, sending the foundation shaking precariously. It doesn't help when he siezes my waist and pushes me up against the wooden barrier, making me shiver. He presses his body right up against mine, leaving no space between us. My back arches by itself, pushing my hard-peaked breasts against his solid chest.

With a low growl, his tongue ends the torturously seductive duel with mine as he changes direction, planting a hard kiss against my jaw before moving lower and devouring my neck. I give a sharp gasp, my teeth baring together as I press myself towards his talented mouth. His teeth and tongue instantly hone in on the sensitive spot that I love, making me whimper, weak-kneed, and I squirm against him. He growls again, sounding a little strained.

"I guess you missed me too, then, huh?" I laugh breathlessly, one arm wrapped tight around his neck as my free hand knots itself into the soft mop of his hair. I feel him smirk against my skin.

Alec snatches my hand into his, his tongue drawing teasing patterns on my throat as he guides it to his groin. A slight grin stretches my lips when he places my hand over his stiff member, tilting his hips ever so smoothly to grind into my palm, my fingers still intertwined with his.

"Mmmm. I did," he murmurs, his voice low and husky and just dripping with sex.

I have to bite my lip to restrain a helpless moan as my thumb strokes over the length of him through his trousers, solid and throbbing with need. Suddenly, Alec abandons my tingling neck, crushing his angel-soft lips to mine with a throaty groan.

"See how much?"

His next kiss steals the breath right out of my throat as Alec uses his free hand to unclasp my cloak, sending it to the floor.

I follow his lead, unwrapping my arm from around his neck so I can begin to undress him, one-handedly.

Thankfully, it's a much-practiced skill.

He gasps against my lips when I toss his cloak away and begin yanking as carefully as I can manage at the buttons on his jacket. Thankfully, he doesn't seem to notice - or give much of a shit - when two of them come away in my hand.

He's far less pristine than when he left, and my fingers find dried dirt crusting the end of his jacket.

I grin, breaking the kiss by closing my teeth over his full lower lip. "You're dirty."

Alec chuckles darkly, and the sound makes my insides fizzle. "So I am," he purrs, rolling his hips into my hand once more. His eyes gleam ruby, sparking with danger. "Care to shower with me?"

I lean back against the door, widening my eyes as I feign innocence. "But, Alec," I reply, my voice perfectly angelic. Well...as angelic as I can ever seem. One dark brow lifts. "I've already showered!"

Alec growls, a sounds from deep in his chest, and hoists me up so suddenly that I cry out in alarm, clenching my thighs around his hips in an automatic reflex to keep myself steady. He cups my thighs to hold me securely, and I mentally curse the interfering fabric of my dress that keeps an infuriating barrier between his skin and mine. My hands clutch at his shoulders, breathing heavily, and he smirks up at me from under thick lashes.

In a move so quick that all I can do is gasp, his razor-edged teeth completely shred the front of my dress, exposing my pulsing breasts to him (Alec's teeth sure have issues with the health of my wardrobe). He gives a triumphant smirk, his teeth gleaming as his eyes examine my naked chest with that lovely, raw, promising hunger.

His tongue flashes out, delivering a quick, teasing lick to my left nipple. The action sends flutters tingling through me, and my chest tightens. I whimper needily, arching my chest towards him. He smirks again, unhidden smugness in his eyes when his gaze meets mine again.

"Have you?" He murmurs, his own tone taking on a facade of innocence. He ignores my low, tense growl, teasing my other nipple with his teeth. "I don't know, Nyx. I think you could stand to have a second." He turns his feiry eyes on me, and the way they smoulder threatens to melt me completely. He gives me one sudden nip that makes me gasp, jerking in his grasp. His smirk widens. "You seem just _filthy_ to me."

He latches onto my breast and pulls away from the door before I can gather my wits to retort, turning on his heel and racing through the door of his ensuite bathroom.

vVv

Alec fiddles with the shower until it gushes hot water, steaming up the room in double-quick time. I grab hold of him in my still-strong hands, and begin to tear at his clothes. His shirt and jacket are the first to go, tossed into an untidy pile on the ground, exposing his taut stomach, firm chest and strong shoulders to my greedy eyes and hands. Alec growls when I touch him, giving the animalistic cravings inside me full reign, his bangs falling untidily over his eyes. Next, I snap his belt open, then relieve the strain on the button and zipper as my fingers follow the routine. He helps me tug at his trousers, dropping them, too, to the cool tile floor. A needy groan slips from between my lips as my eyes catch sight of his underwear, strained and bulging. Alec growls when my hand reaches out to touch him through the fabric, and he bucks into my fingers.

Alec begins to return the favour immediately, seizing the interfering skirts of my dress and lifting them high, tearing the garment over my head and leaving me standing in only my bra.

Alec's burning eyes widen as they slide down my body, drinking in my naked lower half with a deep moan.

Somehow, I can't seem to regain my innocent front. My mouth twists into a wicked smirk as he shudders, quivering beneath my hands.

"I told you I showered..." I purr, feeling the area that Alec is staring at so intensely become hotter, wetter than before. "Maybe I simply wasn't bothered with dressing properly when I was so lonely..."

"Fuck," Alec growls, throbbing in his underwear. He grips my waist in his strong hands and yanks my body close, flush against his. With one skilled twitch of his fingers, my bra falls away, leaving me totally exposed.

Alec grinds himself between my bare thighs, smirking when my pearly black nails slice his underwear to ribbons, freeing him. His erection springs to full attention, making me purr as he grinds it into my hip, nibbling on the bare edge of my earlobe.

I'll give this to Alec - he is a fucking _pro_ at multitasking.

Our icy skin causes that condensation effect in the steamy room, and cool droplets slide down our milky limbs, almost like sweat. Our bodies gleam with moisture, slick and tempting. I extend my tongue to catch a drop of moisture rolling off Alec's shoulder, and he gives a dark growl.

"You're so bad, Phoenix," he grunts, running his hands up and down my waist, pressing his pulsing erection against my belly.

I make no attempt to argue with him. His touch and his words make me groan, and I press my teeth against the skin of his shoulder, flattening to tongue to taste him.

"_I think I'll have to teach you a lesson_."

A hot shudder ripples down my spine as Alec twines his tongue with mine and hustles me into the shower. Again, I make no move to contradict him. My belly flips and flutters in excitement. If there's one thing I know about Alec, it's that he does not bluff.

_And I love it_.

As soon as we step under the torrent of hot water, Alec drops to his knees without hesitation. As the water rushes over me without his taller, broader body to block the flow, my brow furrows.

"What are you doing?" I demand. Alec smirks up at me without a word, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

He takes my hands and guides them to his shoulders, sliding his hands up the backs of my thighs and pulling me closer to him. With a wicked gleam in his eyes, he spreads my thighs and hitches my right one up, cocking it over his shoulder, leaving my throbbing centre completely vulnerable to him.

My breath hitches and catches in my throat, my eyes round.

"You're bad, aren't you love?" Alec purrs.

He doesn't give me the oppertunity to reply. He moves closer again, until his face is buried between my thighs, and then his tongue darts out and delivers one long, sensuous lick to my folds.

"_Oh_," I whimper, as familliar feelings of pleasure tingle through me. Alec pauses, making me wait. I groan, pressing down insistantly against his face.

I hear him chuckle devilishly, and then his tongue is there again, circling the swollen bud of my clit before flicking against it, causing hot sparks to rise within me. I feel warm _everywhere_.

I give a soft whine, moving my hands from his shoulders to grip handfuls of his dripping hair. The sensations of his hot, wet tongue sliding against my most sensitive places makes me toss my head back, moaning loudly.

"_Alec_," I groan, knowing how much his possessive side loves it when I cry his name. "Oh, shit. _More_."

Alec obeys, surprisingly. He moves even lower, feathering his tongue along my wet slit until he reaches my entrance.

"_Yes,_" I hiss, tilting my hips towards him encouragingly. Alec flattens his tongue, sweeping it over my entrance maddeningly until I'm pulling on chunks of his hair, crying out. I bite down hard on my lip when he uses just the bare tip of his tongue to circle my hole, teasing me.

"Alec!" I cry, my stomach clenching both in pleasure and frustration. "God! Stop _fucking_ with me!"

To my Ultimate Horror, Alec pulls back and gazes up at me, his eyes wide and angelic and full of his own personal brand of bullshit.

"Why, Phoenix, I was under the impression that you _wanted_ me to fuck you," he replies innocently, licking his lips tauntingly. My teeth bare together and I hiss furiously. I pull on his hair, tight enough to hurt.

Alec merely tuts at me.

Murmuring something that sounds suspiciously like "_wildcat in heat_," he spares me his games and gets back to work.

His tongue plunges right into me, and an almost unbearable pleasure makes my back straighten tightly and rips a feral cry from my throat. His talented tongue delivers quick, deep strokes that make me shiver and moan. I breathe deeply, reveling in the sensations and the feelings until Alec's thumb begins to massage my engorged clit, shocking me right out of my dreamy stupor.

"Oh fuck. _Fuck_!" I cry, shuddering against him, trying to restrain my hips from bucking. Alec gives a groan of his own, his hand gripping my tighter, the pace of his thumb quickening almost frantically. I guess his selfish side is coming out; he wants to finish me off so that we can get down to satisfying _his_ needs.

He begins to curl his tongue up deep inside me, and, knowing me as well as he does (both inside and out...) he quickly locates the spot that makes my knees buckle and my body weak. The pleasure is almost too intense, but Alec's tongue is unrelenting.

I feel almost dizzy, overwhelmed. This is one of those rare times where I find myself incapable of forming words, but Alec seems satisfied with my helpless moans and cries.

Soon I find myself on the bare edge of orgasm, that delicious warm moment where everything beyond the pleasure ceases to exist and every part of me begins to tighten...

And then Alec drops my thigh and snaps out of his crouching position, standing at eye level again (or chest level...given that he's quite a bit taller than I am). His grin is boyish and smug, and I growl incredulously when he crushes his lips against mine.

I pull away from him, a look of utter what-the-fuckness plastered across my face. Alec chortles, looking so pleased with himself that I just want to punch him.

His lips brush against my jaw as he murmurs; "I told you I was teaching you a lesson."

I growl again, showing my teeth. Trying to restrain my strength, I shut the shower off and slam the door open, pressing my palms against his naked chest and shoving him right out.

"What...?"

"You think you can get away with that?" I hiss, tingling all over, feeling cheated. I all but throw Alec into his bedroom. Shock crosses his flawless features as I shove him back onto his bed, hopping up onto him before he can blink.

He tries to roll us over so that he can settle himself on top of me, but I'm not having it. I flip him again, rolling us into the centre of the vast four-poster bed, and use my extra strength to pin him down.

"Damn," he grunts, and it's his turn to squirm. I smirk at the role-reversal. The push and pull of control just never fails.

Alec's bedsheets suffer greatly, thanks to the wetness of our bodies and the clawing of our hands. His cock stands straight up welcomingly, and he watches me lick my lips with a low groan.

I move up his body and push down, making him growl and arch his back as I slide down his shaft, taking every inch of him inside me. He's got me sensitive enough that feeling him fill me makes me shudder, and I need to pause to regain myself.

Alec wriggles beneath me, not wanting to admit how anxious he's become. He doesn't want me to turn the tables and make him pay for his torturous teasing.

Luckily for him, I'm just not that patient.

Placing my hands on his sculpted chest, I begin to rock my hips, moving up and down his pulsing shaft until we're moaning in unison, pleasure unlike any other tingling and flowing through our limbs like liquid fire. Alec's cock stretches my walls, parting them with every thrust. I feel full - yet it only makes me greedier, craving more of him in a way that makes me frantic and frenzied.

"I love how you feel in me, Alec..." I breathe, rolling my hips the way he likes. He gives a deep groan - he's got such a weakness for dirty talk.

Alec grips my hips in his hands, and he starts thrusting upwards, matching my rythym flawlessly. I have to clench my hands into trembling fists against his chest, whimpering pathetically. Feeling him slide in and out of me is making me crazy with need. He gives a loud gasp when I clench myself around him, tilting my hips to squeeze him as tight as I can. His fingers dig into my hips as I sit astride him, basking in the sensations.

"Ungh, Nyx, feels good..." He groans, his eyes slipping closed.

Thanks to his games in the shower, I come first, my nails scratching down Alec's chest, my walls clenching his member, pulsing him, giving him the oppertunity to flip me onto my back and switch our positions. And all I can do is swear at him weakly, helplessly, still caught, tangled, swept up in the delicious bliss of my orgasm.

vVv

We have to pry ourselves off eachother eventually, but it takes some humungous effort, and some interruption in the form of a jaunty knock on the door.

"Ahem, _children_! Stop defiling the furniture an put some clothes on - Caius wants to snag Nyx for some training!"

Corin disappears before any harm can come to her - a wise choice.

"_Noooo_," I groan, sinking down into the frayed, shredded mess of Alec's bedding in complete and utter misery. Fuck Romeo and Juliet - that jacked up shit _- this _is the world's worst tragedy. This shit right here! Talk about going from one extreme to another.

Alec chuckles weakly when I butt my head into his shoulder, wanting to burrow myself away forever. "It isn't _that_ bad..."

I sit up abruptly, skewering him with my best stop-shitting-me face. "If you truly believe that, then you are your own special edition of moron."

Alec laughs at me, his mood still chirpy despite the tacky interruption. Well fucking good for him! Nice for some people. He doesn't have to haul his ass down to the training room for a nice session of getting himself spit-roasted by Jane's fun-filled talent. Nope, that pleasure is all _mine_.

In spite of my soul-crushing reluctance, I don't lag. If I'm late, that will only put Caius in a bad mood - ha! Let's be serious, here. A _worse_ mood - which will only result in Jane getting several extra minutes of torture-Nyx-time. Which just so happens to be her most favourite fucking passtime.

Whoopie.

I do have to brush my hair and fetch some fresh clothes from my room. Turning up to the session looking freshly fucked and stinking of Alec will only boost Jane's motivation to let my ass have it. Never let it be said that I provoke her. Nuh fucking uh. I like myself too damn much.

When we leg it in our dishevelled uniforms to _my_ bedroom, I slip into a pair of black leggings and a fitted navy hoodie as I command Alec to brush his hair and straighten himself out, which he does with some major reluctance.

"If you insist on escortng me to the hall, you could at least _try_ to look like we didn't just shame your family to the darkest depths of Hell. You aren't doing me any favours, here," I complain, slipping into my boots. All the better for kicking Jane's face in.

_Oops_. Did I really just think that? Maybe.

Alec smirks at me, taking the hairbrush from me and giving his chocolatey locks a half-hearted grooming. "Doesn't matter anyway," he says. " You're as obvious as I am. You've got that nice...glow..."

I pause, putting on my best I-am-not-amused face as one incredulous, humorless laugh bursts from between my lips. "Say what?"

"Mmm. The afterglow isn't just a phrase, you know..." Alec smiles languidly, watching the scowl develop on my face.

"Shut up. At least let me wallow in my denial."

"What denial?"

"The completely vain hope that your sister won't decide to turn me into a pile of screaming ashes because of the fact that you like showing off too much to brush your damn hair."

vVv

"Phoenix! You're late," Caius growls, tapping his foot impateintly against the wooden floorboards. I stare at him in open exsasperation.

"What? I am not! You told me to come, and I came. I'm only one person!"

Jane is already there, of course, skewering Alec and I with her gaze as we walk in. She's wearing an outfit similar to mine - Black leggings, black top, but with soft shoes and her blonde hair pinned back with military precision. I have to bite back a whimper at the sight of her. Maybe that nice torture-free fortnight has made me soft.

Caius gives me a mighty glaring - a warning to keep my mouth well and truly shut. "Alec, you can leave now." Caius orders, his eyes tightening at the edges.

Alec smothers a sigh, touching my back briefly. A _good fucking luck_ gesture.

"Aro would like to see you, Alec. His tower," Caius says loftily.

Alec takes the not so subtle hint and, with a nod and smile towards his twin, vanishes and leaves me at their mercy. Jane allows herself a minute smirk, the very reminiscent of her brother.

I hate everything.

vVv

"_I said I wasn't fucking ready_!" I screech, bouncing up from the floor for the umpteenth time to glare ferociously at Jane, who stands back with her arms crossed and a huge smile on her face.

I swear, this is the one and only time in her life that Jane gives such an ecstatic smile. Sure, she gives the smug little grin when she cripples her regular victims, but nothing seems to light her fire (oh yes, I went there) like putting me to the ground.

"Do you think a rival will wait for you to 'be ready' in battle, Phoenix?" Caius snaps, hands on his hips as I glance at him wearily.

My lips mould themselves into a glum frown. "No," I mumble dutifully, feeling properly defeated. I'd like to die now, please and thanks.

"No! Are you dim, girl?"

"Probably."

This is probably the closest I can get to giving Caius what he wants to hear. He sniffs at me, lifting his chin in the air. "On my mark..."

Hail Mary, full of grace...

"Five..."

The Lord is...um...

"Four..."

Shit, I should really learn my prayers before coming to these sessions. Might explain a lot.

"Three..."

I turn my gaze to Jane, trying to look her in the eye so I can get the best possible start. She doesn't make it easy for me, keeping her decorated eyes shut and her head bowed.

"Two..."

_OhmyGod_, I'm not freaking ready!

"One."

Jane's head snaps up while I'm still fumbling through my panic, and her lips twitch into that smirk that has come to terrify me.

Fire errupts in every square inch of me, burning burning burning like nothing else I've ever experienced, aside from the torment of Vladimir's venom seeping it's way through my vulnerable human veins.

The memory makes me grit my teeth and I manage to cut off a scream in my throat. Not just because I absolutely _refuse_ to give Jane what she wants - but I know that Alec is listening from the tower. I can practically see him cringing.

I twist and curl into the floorboards, taking the agony as manfully as I can. It's hell. Complete fucking hellfire. I feel nothing but fire, fire, fire. I want to thrash and scream and writhe, warring with the fact that I don't want to give Jane the satisfaction of breaking me.

After several eternities have passed, the pain evaporates. I sink into the floorboards, gasping as if I need the breaths. Caius sighs harshly, thoroughly frustrated.

"You are not putting in your best efforts, Phoenix!" He snaps.

And I _know_, he's my _Master_ and I have to _respect_ him and all that shit, but right now my nerves and my temper are fraying dangerously at the edges and I can't seem to control my mouth...any more so than usual.

My head snaps up and a snarl escapes before I can stop it. Out of the bare corner of my eye, I see Jane edge forward, her own gaze darting between Caius and I, waiting for the order to hurt me. Caius' brow perks, his expression just daring me to test him.

Unfortunately for me, I've never been able to refuse a dare.

"You try putting in your best fucking efforts, you sadistic _dick_!"

Caius' jaw locks.

It's that fire again, taking me by surprise this time 'round. I don't catch the scream in time and it rips from the back of my throat with force that could shatter glass. It echoes piercingly in my own ears - the sound of a screeching animal. I manage to clamp my lips together as my back bows, arching right off the ground. My eyes bulge open and a hysterical growl breaks against my clenched teeth. Before I can help myself, my hand curls into a shaking claw, and my fingertips plunge into the fragile oak floorboards, tearing splintering chunks out of the ancient wood. The sound of the fragments clattering against the surviving floor barely reaches my ears.

My body goes limp as Jane lets up on some invisible signal from our Master. I breathe hard, trembling all over.

Alright, maybe I earned that one.

As I right myself carefully, pushing myself into a cautious sitting position, Caius suddenly seems taller.

"Disgraceful," he sneers, his lip curling. I fight a cringe. I can't seem to look him in the face, so instead, I examine his shoes. Those are some nice ass shoes he has there. Defenitly not something I would set on fire for fun.

_Neverrr._

I glance sideways at Jane. She's sneering at me too, her chin high in the air. I can't stop the narrowing of my eyes. She just loves moments like this - moments where I am both metaphorically and literally on my ass.

"If you think, Phoenix," Caius spits. He makes my name sound dirty, ugly. I squirm. "That living the life of a Volturi Guard is a free ride, then you, young one, are _sorely_ mistaken."

I might be asking for it - might just be shooting myself in the foot for the sake of my pride, but I manage to force myself to look him in the eye. The pale red slits are like chips of ice - sharp and cold.

How I manage to hold a steady gaze, I will never ever know.

Caius shows his teeth, uttering one final warning.

"You _dangerously_ overestimate your value as a member of our organisation, _Miss Miller_," he spits, ice and fire clashing in one terrifying expression. I feel hot and cold all over, and strange ill feelings swirl in my midsection. "_Dangerously_."

Then he turns on his heel and storms out of the room, his cloak flowing behind him in one final, dramatic goodbye.

The tension in the room doesn't lift with his exit. I make no move to get to my feet under the weight of Jane's stare.

Her patent leather shoes give hollow taps against the floorboards as she, too, makes a move to leave.

"Caius is right, you know," Jane calls, her tone light, oozing smugness. My teeth grit. "You may think that you are untouchable because of your worth to my brother, but I'm confident that he could _easily_ replace you." The smirk is totally obvious in her voice as she pushes the double doors open. "He's had plenty of _whores_."

Then I'm alone. The silence seems to stretch on forever.

I swallow deeply, the stinging pressure in my chest not letting up.

"Not so bad, he said," I mutter darkly.

vVv

The roof may not be the wisest place to sulk - all exposed and out in the open - but it's private and quiet, a place where I can think in peace.

Or so I _thought_, anyway.

"You know better than to test Caius," Demetri's voice rings out, shattering my nice silent moment with his superior tone.

I lean my chin against my folded arms, staring down into the streets. I hadn't realised how long my training session lasted until I noticed night settling in again. Between that, my time with Alec, and my sulking, I've managed to waste a whole day.

Thank God I've got so many of them.

Demetri isn't discouraged by my lack of response. Instead, he makes it his business to wander closer, resting his elbows against the wall I'm leaning on and invading my personal bubble without so much as a thought.

Granted, my personal bubble is pretty big given my dislike for most company, but _still_.

He sighs deeply, raking a hand through his already disheveled hair. I almost grin. Looks like I'm not the only one that spent the better part of the day locked away with _company_.

"You need to learn how to control your temper," he continues, sounding frustrated. He should. I'm betting Caius let him have it over what he calls my _behavior_. As my Mentor, he's just as responsible for all my fuck-ups as I am.

_HA_! Sucks to be him.

"Are you just here to state basic facts?" I snap, lifting my head to glower at him through my hair. "Or do you have anything worthwhile to contribute?"

Demetri rolls his eyes, but doesn't snap back. Guess he expected me to be bitchy. He's getting wise to me. "Just a piece of advice," he says, a little sharper than before.

I sigh heavily, feeling utterly drained. "Fine." I spin around, leaning my back against the wall and letting my head loll back against the top. The perfect decapitation position...as _some_ people might see it. "Lay it on me."

"It's getting tense around here. Don't you feel it?"

I open my eyes a crack, glancing up at him critically. His eyes roll again, like shiny, red, judgemental marbles.

"Of course not," he says snarkily. "All this tension with the Romanians - it's chewing on everybody's nerves. We're all wating for orders that we can't be given. Aro's not going to launch our entire world into war without some serious provocation. Everybody's tense - especially the Ancients."

And yet somehow, I find it extremely difficult to give a fuck. Call me selfish. "And your advice is...?"

Demetri's eyes turn hard. "Don't cross Caius. I mean it. He's edgier than most of us and there's no telling what he might do. If you keep this up, he might end up doing Vladimir a favour."

I become still, feeling suddenly cold. "Message well and truly received - promise."

"Good," Demetri nods, and drifts back the way he came, leaving me up to my own devices again. I jerk out of my slouching position suddenly, a squestion darting across my ever-fizzy brain.

"Can I ask you something?" I blurt out, just before he melts into the shadows. He pauses, eyeing me warily.

"Go ahead."

I chew on my lower lip, feeling like an idiot. "Vampires...I mean..." Yup, there's my inner idiot, looking for her time to shine. She never can stay subdued for very long! I take a deep breath, my eyes trained on the ground. "Vampires mate once, right?"

In spite of everything my oh-so dramedy-filled life has led up to at this point, Jane's words are plaguing at me.

Demetri throws me a strange look, clearly clueless to where I'm coming from. Thankfully, he knows not to ask. "Once, and once only," he confirms.

I shouldn't be surprised that this doesn't help.

"Oh," I say, the word caught on a heavy exhale. "Okay."

Demetri walks back towards me, eyeing me questioningly. "Why do you think there are so many stories of covens tearing eachother apart? We become crazed if we lose our mates - literally maddened by grief and fury and thirst for vengeance. Why do you think the Romanians are so keen to destroy us after all this time?" His eyebrow lifts as realisation dawn across my face. "Some petty empire?"

"You...killed their mates?" I can't conceal my shock. I mean, it makes a sort of sense, I guess...one way to tear apart a vampire without doing any literal tearing would be to take away their one solid link to anything resembling humanity. Pretty effective. Pretty cold.

I can't imagine an immortal life without Alec in it. It would be...pointless. Black. Useless. Unbearable in the extreme.

"Oh, don't look at me like that!" Demetri scoffs, unimpressed by my horrified gawking. "We were fighting a fight - we did what needed to be done."

"No, I get that, it's just..."

Demetri's face softens, and he nods again. "You are young. You'll grow to understand."

A fresh silence hovers over our heads. This one seems far less inviting. Eventually, Demetri clears his throat.

"Aro is going to call a meeting together as soon as Renata returns from Malta," he informs me.

I look up at him, allowing curiosity to overwhelm the shadowy feelings brewing in my chest. "Is he going to tell us what he read in that guy's mind?"

"Yes. Everything we need to know."

Meaning no. It's my turn to roll my eyes. "When _is_ she getting back?"

Demetri's faraway look lets me know that he's concentrating. "She's on her way. Close," he says lightly. "Oh."

He catches my glance, and a coy grin curls the corner of his mouth. "She isn't alone."

I give a grin of my own, chuckling. "I'm guessing she swung by Rome on her way home?"

I didn't doubt that she would - this would have been one of the rare times that the oppertunity would arise for her to see her exclusive lover. His name is Jerome, but I will forever know him as 'the hand up Renata's skirt.'

"She did," Demetri smirks.

And then, Demetri stops. He blinks once, twice. His lips flutter so slightly, almost like he's whispering to himself as the expression melts right off his face.

"What?" I demand, my voice high with panic. "What? _What_?"

Demetri's face is completely bleached of colour, his eyes wide with horror.

"N-n-no," he stammers. "It...it's not...we can't..."

"For fuck's _sakes_ Demetri, _what_?"

"I lost Jerome," he whispers, so low that I actually have to strain to hear him.

"I don't understand."

"The...the only time I lose my connection to someone's mind is if...they die," Demetri's round eyes meet mine, reflecting my hysteria.

I swallow hard, my eyes becoming narrow as my brain tick-tick-ticks away. "Renata didn't kill him."

Demetri's chest heaves with laboured breaths as realisation hits him in the face. "Somebody did."

vVv

"_Guard! In line! Move! Now!_"

Caius' words are like that of a commanding officer as he and Aro lead us from the castle - even Heidi, who looks like she can barely stand - through the underground tunnels and into the countryside. Once we break out into the open, Demetri leads the way with a sprint so fast that, without my strength as an extra boost, I'd struggle to keep up with.

All it took was a brief touch of Demetri's hand to Aro's before everyone was sprung into action. All Aro had to do was shoot three words at Caius - "_they're after Renata_" - and everyone readied themselves for the inevitable fight.

Thankfully, it's the sun's already set, so there are no delays because of sunshine. I shoot a glance at Alec, running beside me, and my stomach twists into a tight knot. We have no idea how many there are, seeing as Demetri has never met them and can't forge a connection, so we're running on adrenaline and prayers.

Alec's face is a mask of angry concentration. I know there's going to be no time for him to use his power before the fight begins. It's going to be a balls-out brawl.

The knot tightens further as I watch his slitted eyes flicker; calculating, forming plans and strategies, like he's learned to do playing chess against Aro and his shrewd mind.

He can't be hurt. I won't let him be hurt.

We run for endless eons, but finally Demetri veers to the left and leads us through an acre of forest. At the other side, is Renata.

I see them before I see her. Romanian soldiers. At least twenty of them. Judging by the apocalyptic horror on each of their faces, they weren't expecting us.

_Good_.

I catch sight of our coven member just as the first sound of stone bodies clashing echoes through the night air. Renata is being held by two of them, her pretty face screwed up in pain. On the ground at her feet, I spot twitching limbs and a familliar dark head.

Suddenly, my observation is broken as something hard slams into my side, knocking me to the ground. Every breath of air is knocked out of my lungs, and I flip myself to stand immediately, just as a white knife plunges into the ground where my body had just lain.

I stand to face my opponant - a near hysteric male vampire with dishevelled hair and venom gleaming on his bared teeth. He lunges at me, juggling his knife in an unsteady hand. I dart backwards, treading on the hem of my uniform dress and almost falling headlong.

_I hate this dress I hate this dress I hate this dress_.

When he thrusts his knife-bearing arm forward in a clumsy attempt to impale me on the end of it, I smirk. Gripping his wrist in my strong hand, I twist, and the lower half of his arm comes away in my grasp.

He gives a raw howl of pain, and madness flashes in his eyes.

_Eyes_.

I am an idiot. Really I am.

Through the frenzy of my newborn instincts, the bloodlust, and the rage, I manage to find my talent and stop him in his tracks.

I pause for a moment, as my eyes stare into the depths of his now-blank orbs. No talent. Good.

I don't have the time to tear him apart from the inside out, so instead I simply lower him to his knees. My fingers line under his jaw, and I twist his head right off his shoulders.

_Clean kill_, I think. In the corner of my peripheral vision, I spy Caius' fire staff.

I spot Caius and Aro standing slightly apart from the rest of the fighting, with Chelsea, Heidi and Santiago flanking them protectively. I can see it in Caius' expression - he's chomping at the bit, just dying to get in on his share of the fighting.

I allow my eyes to sweep over the mass of vampires. Jane's talent allows Afton to decapitate a vampire. Felix and Demetri tag-team a trio of paniced opponants, and limbs fly. At the furthest side of the battle, I spot Alec, brawling one-on-one against the most capable looking vampire I've seen so far.

My feet are moving me before my mind can comprehend what I'm doing. I dart between bodies, my eyes locked on Alec and his foe as they exchange blows. The Romanian's leg catches Alec off guard, his foot slamming into his stomach, and Alec falls back onto the ground, teeth clenched. His attacker rounds on him. My eyes catch sight of a gleam of silver.

_No_.

I spring forward, landing with my knees clamped against the vampire's hips, my hands grasping at his throat from behind. In one sharp movement hazed with hot red, my teeth sink into the vampire's throat, and his scream cuts off as I wrench his head from his body.

The corpse sags to the ground, and I just have time to snatch the flamethrower from his hand before he collapses completely.

Alec jumps to his feet, scowling at me. "I had that."

I snort. "Whatever you say, dear."

We don't have time to argue. Alec's eyes snap up suddenly, and I follow his gaze to Jane. She's in the grasp of a stronger vampire, a cloak thrown over her eyes to blind her. Without her sight, she can't use her power.

Alec snarls ferociously and takes off, flinging himself into the air and closing his hands around Jane's attacker's throat.

An outcry catches my attention. The two vampires with Renata are trying to hustle her away, realising that their side is losing - badly.

Corin catches my eye from across the field, her eyes darting between me and Renata with a significant nod. I return the gesture, my teeth gritted.

We take off running at the same time, racing towards Renata's jailers with one objective, and one only.

But I don't make it to Renata. Someone tackles me from behind, sending us both sprawling against the ground. I land on my back with the vampire on top of me, and before I can even attempt to take his mind, his arm snaps forward and his fist strikes the side of my face.

This catches me off guard, and I gasp helplessly as my head snaps sideways with the impact. It's more shocking than painful, but it gives him time to repeat the gesture again.

I can feel the newborn part of me losing her cool, losing all strategy and kissing clear-headedness goodbye. I snarl and kick and buck beneath him, panic overwhelming my system. My nails scratch at him and my teeth gnash together, but I'm helpless, immobilized.

He pushes the heel of his hands against the underside of my jaw, trying to push my head right off my shoulders.

But then he stops.

He gasps. His body shakes over mine, and when I manage to look into his face, his eyes are bulging out of his head.

He launches upwards suddenly, his back distorting unnaturally as a warped scream explodes from his lips. His hands hold the sides of his head as he screams and screams.

Alec is there before I can act, his face set with grim fury. The pained screaming cuts off abruptly as my attacker loses his head.

I gasp, breathing hard, as Alec pushes the body away from me. He leans down and grabs my hands, pulling me to my feet again. From the other side of the field, I spot Jane, lifting her chin in acknowledgement.

"I had that," I mumble sarcastically. Alec's chuckle is black.

"Whatever you say, _dear_."

A chorus of furious snarling steals out attention. Corin's plan to tag team Renata's jailers fell apart when I was waylid. Now, one of them has her.

Thankfully, Corin is a very capable fighter. She twists around, loosening the grip of the arms around her and spinning herself above his head. That same head disconnects in her hands, and she rights herself, her eyes blaring furiously. Her attention turns to Renata's captor.

Alec moves forward too, looking to help. But it's too late.

Renata is already weakened from having faced them all alone, and crushed from the death of Jerome. She's not capable of fighting back, so when the vampire holding her panics, there's nothing she can do.

He knows he can't get away with her, so instead, he pushes her down to her knees, one hand cupping her chin, the other holding her shoulder.

Everything seems to fall silent as Renata's head hits the ground.

**I'm dying inside. Physically dying. Why am I dying inside, you may ask? WELL, you see, I got the boring old regular edition of the Breaking Dawn Part 2 dvd, and it is majorly lacking in all the behind-the-scenes interviews from certain Volturi members that I adore with all my insides. And people are putting up gifs and references all over the internet and it is making me die a slow inner death. I can't find these interviews ANYWHUR in the vast world of the interweb, and I think I may start going crazy. So if some kind, compassionate soul could link me to them, I would be forever in your debt. Like, I would give you Cameron Bright. That is...if I had a Cameron Bright to give away. Which...I don't. *sad sigh* Gotta say, I'm seriously glad I don't know that dude in person, because he would be thoroughly disturbed by these here fics of mine. Not that anyone could blame him.**

**Ima stop rambling any time now, promise...**


	3. The Great Escape

**Hi folks, many sorries for such a long update gap, but I've been super busy with shit so boring I've practically been a zombie for these past weeks. Waking up now, promise!**

**Please take note of the notice I've left on my profile regarding the theft of some of my stories. It hasn't happened too often, but often enough that I'm really VERY pissed off and am seriously thinking of leaving this account and moving my stories to a safer site. Thanks SO SO SO much to the kind people that inform me of copycat fics, you guys have my ultimate love. Plenty of naked Alec for you dearies ;) But yeah, seriously, I love this site with all my heart but the way they handle theft is utter bullshit. Shit's getting ridiculous over here. My stories are not that fucking fabulous, you do not need to steal them. Kay? Kay.**

_And you feel too much,_

_And you don't know how long, you're gonna last._

_And everyone you know, is tryin' to smooth it over,_

_Like you're tryin' to scream underwater... _

Corin's scream slices through me like a knife, shattering against every nerve ending in my body. My bone marrow quivers and melts as my mouth falls open and my eyes widen.

_It can't be- It's not-_

The battle comes to a standstill for a split second. Just one. Then it begins again with a new vengeance. The Volturi are taking on a new rage, and the Romanians don't stand a chance.

Everything seems to happen at once. Alec decides that the others have had enough of their fun, and he slips behind my body, his face a mask of furious concentration. A couple of sluggish seconds drag by before I spot his mist. Within moments it begins seeping its way across the field, smothering each enemy in its destructive path. The rest of the battle is child's play.

I hear Caius' furious snarl from across the field, but I can't manage to crane my neck to look at him. I'm too stunned to move, rooted to the spot as my eyes remain glued to the headless body of my friend. Luckily, others are far more ready for action.

Corin gives another shrieking snarl - the sound is laced with so much rage and hurt that I flinch as it rings in my head. In one fluid motion, like an arrow arching from a bow, she lunges.

She and Renata's killer skid along the ground with the force of her spring. They tumble over and over eachother as they brawl, a flurry of white limbs and flashing teeth. Suddenly, the fight comes to an end.

To my bone-shattering relief, it's Corin who stands over her opponant, practically frothing at the mouth.

Corin's face is twisted with fury, her eyes sparking ruby, dangerous in a way of which I never thought her capable. Her hands clench around the vampire's neck as she hauls him backwards; there are fissures and cracks along his skin where her long, painted claws have dug deep into his flesh.

And then Caius is there, standing tall in front of them like one of the Princes of Hell, his fire staff blazing in his clenched fist. The flames throw a harsh glow across his face, twisted with ire. The fear in the face of Renata's killer makes my stomach clench.

With _glee_.

Corin throws him down onto the ground at Caius' feet. I watch, my body stunned into rigidity, as Caius' mouth twists into a warped sneer, and he brings the staff down onto the killer's back.

His clothes and then his stone skin errupt into leaping orange flames, and he screams, and I watch, emotion twisting my stomach into a tight knot as the vampire burns alive until he's nothing but ashes, and it's over.

vVv

"You should call him, Corin," Chelsea says gently, her motherly fingers coming through Corin's dishevelled white-blue hair comfortingly. "He knows you best."

Corin sniffs rapturiously, her eyes tight and glassy. Chelsea has finished with Renata and Jerome, healing now in the infirmary. It took hours. Centuries.

"And tell him what?" Corin asks, her tone sarky and bleak, glancing up from her childish, hunched position into Chelsea's flickering gaze.

I think Aro must have told Chelsea to keep details sketchy, cause ever since she came out of the infirmary she's been fluttery and cryptic, anxious. She takes a deep breath now, managing to meet Corin's harsh black eyes.

"That she's healing," Chelsea says, her voice airy and steady - there's no hint of wavering or hesitation. Chelsea knows how to use her authority. "Her venom is doing its work, and she should be up and about again in a matter of months."

"_Months!_" Corin hisses, her head snapping up again, showing her teeth. Chelsea gives a deep sigh, and uses both hands to cup Corin's cheeks as if she was a little girl.

"She needs time to heal, _tesoro_, they both do. But she will be well again, I promise you." And there's such a determined fierceness in Chelsea's voice that not even Corin can doubt her.

Corin's eyes drop, and her shouders slump in defeat. Chelsea gives another weary sigh, combing her fingers through Corin's tangles again.

I watch the scene from under Alec's protective arm, one side of my face pressed against his chest. Alec is not ususally the cuddly type - unless it might possibly lead to sex, of course - but this time he seems to accept that he has no choice in the matter. Completely choiceless. He's getting cuddled whether he damn well likes it or not. He's had no complaints, though, which kind of makes me think that he might need the comfort, too. His twin is on his other side, holding his hand, her expression carefully poised, emotionless.

The entire Guard has been lingering in the hallway outside the infirmary for hours, quiet. Too quiet.

"Call who?" I ask, more desperate to break the heavy silence than actually curious.

Chelsea turns her head towards me, her expression utterly exhausted. "Renata's uncle Luca, _giovane_," she replies.

"Oh," I mumble, understanding. Right. Renata would have called him herself, let him know that she made it home nice and safe and sound, only she can't. Because she didn't.

Damn, the fun never stops around here, does it?

Corin rolls her head back, rubbing the back of her neck as if it's aching. "When do you want me to call him?"

"Immediately," Caius orders.

He rounds the corner so suddenly that we all start in surprise. His entire body is clenched with chagrin, his eyes tightly narrowed and his mouth pressed into a grim line.

Shit, I thought he'd be in a better mood after burning that vampire. Executions always make Caius at least a little - well, I wouldn't go as far as to say _happy_, now. Far be it from me to exaggerate! I'll say a little upbeat. Perkier than usual. Like black coffee. Very black coffee.

We all stand up from our sad, slumped positions curled up on the floor, waiting for orders like the obedient little drones we are. Right now, Caius is the Queen Bee.

"This very minute, Corin," Cauis commands, a low growl rising in his throat. Corin nods quietly, making a move to leave. "Tell him that when he comes to see her, to bring the others with him."

"Yes, Master," Corin mumbles, disappearing in an instant.

"Others?" I whisper, brow furrowing. Alec dips his head to hiss a quick "_later_," in my ear.

Caius turns back to the rest of us, eyes blazing. I try to hold still, but I can't seem to help but flinch under the forcefulness of his glare. "Look at all of you! Standing around here like useless bloody statues! _Pathetic_, simply pathetic! Who is supposed to be on patrol right now?"

Alec raises a hesitant hand, as Afton replies with a cautious "we are."

Caius' eyes practically burst into flames. "Well, get to it, both of you! _At once_!"

Alec gives my hand a quick squeeze, but doesn't dare to prolong our goodbye. He and Afton vanish immediately.

I sidle closer to Santiago, feeling exposed and vulnerable without Alec to hide behind. I'm easily within shredding distance, and I don't really feel like Nyx-confetti littering the hallway would be exactly beneficial right now.

Caius' angry rant doesn't stop there, _oh_ no. "Demetri, Santiago, you two can get yourselves up to Santiago's room this instant, and do not so much as consider showing your faces again until you've pinpointed _exactly_ where those villains came from!"

Demetri doesn't even pause to give me a warning look. He and Santiago disappear in the direction of Santiago's room to start hacking security cameras or some other shit that Santiago would consider "amateur work." A bit snobbish to someone who can barely work a laptop, but whatever.

"Jane, Felix, you two guard this door and do not budge yourselves, do you understand? Nobody besides Chelsea passes these doors without clearance from one of us," Caius orders, gesturing erratically to the swinging double doors. The two of them nod, gliding a few steps to position themselves either side of the doors, their faces set determinedly.

"Chelsea, you know your job: Monitor Renata and Jerome and keep us informed."

Chelsea nods obediently. "Yes, Master."

With that she sweeps through the doors, out of sight.

Caius' gaze turns to Heidi, still shaky and shocked from her own encounter. I don't expect him to give her a task, but he does. Of course he does. He's Caius - Mr. Relentless and Unsympathetic.

"Heidi, I want you to man the main gate to the city. Keep direct contact with the castle at all times. No strange faces pass our walls, understand?"

"Yes, Master," Heidi mumbles, and she, too, dissappears completely.

"What about me?" I ask, a little timidly. I hate giving Caius and excuse to go off at me. Not that he needs an excuse to begin with, really. If he doesn't like the way my hood is placed over my shoulders, I will find myself on the recieving end of one of Caius' infamous bitch fits. "What can I do?"

I suppose I shouldn't really be surprised when Caius' mouth twists into a dark sneer, more angry than spiteful.

"You can keep your head down and your mouth shut, that is what you can do, _Miss Miller_," he spits. This time I can't quite manage to contain my flinch, and his sneer shows more teeth.

With that, he makes his own exit, returning to his conference with Aro and Marcus and leaving me lingering in the hallway, trying hard to ignore Felix's pitying glance and Jane's smug glare.

vVv

The whole 'sulking' rigamarole has really gotten old. Caius takes me down a peg, I slope off to my room and sulk. Jane makes some hateful remark, I slope off to my room and sulk. Demetri makes it his life's fucking mission to remind me what an idiot I am every time we speak, I slope off to my room and sulk. _So_, I think it's time to change shit up a little. Eternity is a long time to stick to a routine, especially a routine that I'm not exactly fond of to begin with. So I decide that if Caius won't give me a job to do, I shall be proactive and assign myself a task.

Hmm...you can tell I've come across some utterly sad and _highly_ amusing self-help books, can't you? The Volturi's library is vast, vast I tells ya. though, I did find myself questioning _why_ exactly the Volturi are the proud owners of Dr. Simm's Oh-So-Painfully-Cheesy Self-Help Guide to Life or whatever... But then again, who says that Volturi vampires can't suffer the odd mid-eternity crisis? Nobody.

Seeing as Corin is busy being the bearer of bad news and all, I decide that the wives might like some company. Y'know, someone to help them while away the long, dull hours. And when you're cooped up all day long in the same place with the same walls and same people and same freaking air, I expect that those hours are very long and dull indeed.

vVv

Y'see, this is why I don't take huge, enormous strides towards being a nice person. Every time I set out to do something that isn't remotely selfish or self-centred, something seems to stand in my way.

This time, all too literally.

"You cannot enter this tower without clearance from Aro or Caius," one of the wives' four hefty bodyguards growls. "We have our orders."

The vampire glowers down at me as if I'm a wadded-up piece of chewed gum beneath his shiny shoes. I glare up at him in return. Damn, this isn't even the one that I had punched in the face!

"Fine," I say lightly, rocking back on my heels. "I suppose I'll just have to come back later, then...with Alec."

I expect a wince, a shudder at least, but nope, nada. The guard's eyes only tighten, and he crosses his thick arms across his chest. "You do that."

Crap. The Alec threat usually works. I tap my fingernail against my chin, thinking. Desperate times, desperate measures, I guess. "Or Jane..._and_ Jane, as a matter of fact."

One dark brow lifts, but that's it. Oh, _come on_! Who _isn't_ scared of Jane and Alec? This vamp must have taken tough-guy classes or some shit.

"And Felix," I attempt, wracking my brains to try and think of someone truly terrifying. "And that Jacob kid, if I can find him in the phone book..."

The guard gives a laboured sigh, clearly frustrated. He takes a step closer to me, invading that personal bubble that I like so much. "_Look_," he snaps, irritated now. "No clearance, no entrance, get it? Am I going to have to toss you down the stairs to get this into your brain, little girl?"

I give a furious snarl, my newborn instincts alarmed by the threat.

"I am sure that such actions will not be neccisary, Draven," Aro interrupts from behind me, making both Draven and I jump a little at the surprise. Draven's eyes remain wide as Aro makes his way up the winding stairs, coming up behind me, wrists crossed casually behind his back. His voice is cool - neither Draven or I are oblivious to the phrase _the calm before the storm_, and so he backs down, seemingly shrinking in size under Aro's ultimate authority.

Aro places one hand on my shoulder, morphing into a scolding grandparent before our eyes. "Need I remind you of the heirarchy of order in this coven, Draven?" He asks, his tone light, rebuking.

"No, Master," the lower guard says obediently, bowing his head.

Aro's other hand comes to rest atop my head, patting my hair in an almost patronising fashion. I can practically see Jane exploding with jeaously, so I decide to lap it up, throwing Draven my own smug grin.

"This young one is your superior," Aro says, his tone sterner than before. "A status you should remember."

"Yes, Master."

Aro turns his gaze down to me, his eyes dancing with amusement. "Oh, dear! I should hope that lovely Alec does not happen to find out about this most unsavoury encounter! He would be _most_ upset..." Aro muses. I grin widely at the undercurrent of threat. Draven seems to shiver as Aro sweeps past him, calling for me over his shoulder.

Oh, sure. The Alec threat works when _he_ uses it.

"I'm afraid that Caius and Marcus' bickering ceased to amuse me rather quickly," Aro tells me as we mount the stairs, our cloaks trailing along the ground. "So I thought that I would come and visit my most lovely bride."

I smile a stupid little smile at the sentiment. "I can't imagine Marcus bickering with anyone."

Aro chuckles warmly. "Well, I should probably say that Caius was the one doing the bickering. Marcus' silence was provocation enough."

Turning back to poke my pierced tongue out at Draven, I grin. That, I _can_ imagine perfectly.

vVv

"Oh, Aro!" Sulpicia exclaims ecstatically, his face positively beaming as Aro strides through the door to their main room, smiling widely. She practically bounces to her feet, throwing her arms out. "Oh, I'm so glad you came!"

I can't help but find this a little sad. I suppose Aro and Caius are too busy playing "I-Rule-The-World-Muahaha" to spend all too much time kicking back with their wives. Much less time than I thought, judging by the enthusiasm of Sulpicia's greeting.

Aro smiles warmly, walking towards her and taking her face in his hands. They pause for a brief moment - her thoughts filtering into his head - before Aro chuckles and places his lips over hers.

I blink, a little squicked out. I internally chide myself for being immature, before reassuring myself with the fact that I can't freaking help it. The sight of Aro being remotely romantically intimate with anyone is squicky - end of. In my mind, he's such a fifty-fifty mix of tyranny and insanity that romantic just doesn't register. Athenadora, still seated and calm, catches my eye with a wicked grin. Realising that I am wearing a mask of complete and utter grossed-out horror, I hurry to fix my expression before either of the lovebirds (ick) spot me.

When Aro pulls away, Sulpicia gives him a happy peck on his powdery cheek, looking chirpy.

"And where is my own loving husband?" Athenadora asks, sounding more amused than genuine, that smirk still playing at her features. "Busy plotting the ultimate doom of an unfortunate clan of rulebreakers?"

Aro throws her a wry smile, seating himself on one of the plumply stuffed loveseats. Sulpicia practically throws herself into his lap, keeping his hands clasped in hers.

"Something along those lines, sweet Athenadora," Aro says airily. Athenadora lifts her eyes to the ceiling and waves one delicate hand dismissively, half understanding, half _I've heard it all before. _She waves me over to take a seat beside her, which I do, sinking into the mass of throws and pillows stuffed to bursting point. If I was any smaller, I'd be lost in a big black sinkhole of feathers.

"Where is young Corin today?" Sulpicia asks, seemingly on her way down from her brief Aro-high. "We are yet to see her."

Athenadora straightens herself in her seat, crossing her legs beneath her gown. "Yes, we heard that you all left earlier. Did something happen?"

Aro's expression wavers, and his gaze flickers briefly to mine. I bite down hard on my lip, shoulders sagging.

"Indeed, it did," Aro confirms, his tone as cloudy and downcast as his expression. "As a matter of fact, our visit today is not a happy one."

The wives wait, round-eyed and still, for Aro to deliver the bad news. I knot my fingers together to stop them from trembling.

"Dear Renata and her young friend Jerome were captured and beheaded by Romanian soldiers on their way home from Malta," Aro says, cutting right to the chase.

Sulpicia gasps, her right hand leaving Aro's to press against her mouth.

Athenadora is more composed, but the shock is still clear on her porcelain face. "Were they burned?" She asks, her tone matter-of-factly. I flinch at the thought, a shudder passing down my spine as a strange kind of nausia hits. I wrap my arms tightly around my front, unable to bear the image of Renata's still white limbs errupting in flames and turning to ash - gone forever.

"No, no," Aro assures her. "We were able to save the remains. They will heal...in time."

There's a long, mournful silence. I hate it, finding myself squirming uncomfortably, but somehow I can't bring myself to break it.

Aro tucks Sulpicia under his arm, squeezing her shoulder comfortingly. Something about the gesture drags my mind back to the last few hours that I spent huddled up on the stone floor with Alec. I think about my cell phone in my pocket (a little flip-up with buttons, the utter opposite to the shiny IPhone whatevers that the majority of the Volturi flaunt. Santiago was most mortified when I insisted that he not get me one of my own. Too breakable, too big, not enough buttons. I like buttons, buttons are nice. Nice and easy to use, unlike those cold, flat screens that I could smash to pieces with a wrong tap of my finger. Santiago damn nearly died another death when I pointed all this out to him, and I found myself up against a spluttering, incredulous babble-monster who completely refused to accept my lack of love for technology. To this day he shakes his unruly, judgemental head and scowls whenever he spies me using my nifty little Nokia) and consider texting him.

_Needy loser_, my mind chants, and I scowl at myself. I tighten my fists, determined to wait until he returns from his shift before I talk to him. I re_fuse_ to be clingy. I hate clingy. I want to punch clingy in the face and _laugh_.

I'm glad when Athenadora silently reaches for my hand and laces her fingers with mine, seeking comfort. Suddenly, she lifts our joined hands, twisting them around as if examining them. I blink, brow furrowing.

"No rings, Phoenix?" She asks lightly.

I shake my head slowly, not really getting why my lack of jewelerry is a cause for concern. I'm not really a fan of rings - they either tend to be too big or too small and forever get caught in my hair and clothes. I lost the only one I liked - one I had as a human - and simply haven't been bothered with replacing it. Besides, I wear my Volturi necklace, my studded wrist cuff and my ears are bejewelled with seven different earrings. A girl can only work so much bling.

"I lost mine," I explain, figuring what she's referring too. I can be quite possessive of my stuff. But I lost that one out on a mission in the heat of a fight and didn't realise until I was halfway home, so I haven't got the foggiest of fucks where it might be to return and look for it. But like I said, I'm not too bothered.

Sulpicia gives a light, tinkling laugh that I don't understand. I blink cluelessly, feeling like I'm missing something.

"Wha-" I begin.

"Is Luca coming?" Athenadora asks, interrupting my question. Sulpicia sobers up, but a little smile still curves her lips. I shake my head, letting it go.

"I should think so," Aro replies. "Corin is contacting him as we speak."

"And Jerome's coven?"

"We are sending for them, too."

Athenadora nods, pressing her lips together and bowing her head. However, before her long, pale hair falls forward and veils her face, I think I catch a smile.

vVv

Aro and I leave after a couple of hours. I don't dare ask _him_ for a job to do - God knows what he'd have me do. I can only organise one library so many times!

I end up back in my bedroom, antsy and irritable. I haven't fed in over a week and my thirst is really getting to me. I try drawing to keep my mind and hands busy - my art skills have improved dramatically from the oh-so intricate stick figures my human self was so accustomed to - but it doesn't work. That hot, raw itch in the back of my throat is always there, always plaguing. I'm so thankful when my cell starts to chime in my pocket.

"Yes?" I rasp.

"Nyx?"

Santiago sounds distracted. I can hear the sound of his fingers drumming over several different keyboards, beeps and clicks galore.

"Damn, you must be busy if you have to call me from right across the hall," I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Up to my God da- no, not _that_ one, Demetri! _Gah_! There is a reason that I am the tech guy and you are a measly Tracker. Gosh. Uh, can I ask you a favour, Nyx?"

"After hearing you bully Demetri, _anything_."

There's a brief, dry chuckle from the other end, as well as some mumbled profanties from the measly Tracker in question. "Could you escort Lucy down to the kitchen and feed her for me? Please please? I'm rushed off my feet trying to find these guys and she's dying of starvation in here."

"I know the feeling," I mutter, my throat scorching at the thought of her scent. So close, just two doors over...

"Oh," Santiago exclaims, suddenly coming to realisation. "Not if you're too thirsty. Sorry, I forgot you haven't fed. Maybe Corin's free..."

I take a deep breath, trying to soothe the ache. "No, I can do it. I'm dead bored."

"Nyx..."

"I'm fine, honest! Finer than fine! She'll be safe with me, scouts honor."

"You're no girl scout, Nyx."

I scowl into the phone. "I could be a girl scout."

There's a harsh laugh. "That'll be the day," Demetri scoffs.

"C'mon, Santiago, let me babysit. I'm absolutely perishing of boredom and lonliness. Have some mercy on a poor soul."

Santiago sighs deeply, grumbling under his breath. There's a pause, and I hear a low mumble in the background.

"Huh," Santiago says lightly. "That's a new one."

"What?" I ask.

Santiago chuckles. "Fine, you can take her down, but only because apparantly, you're the least scary."

I roll my eyes, grouching. "Should I feel insulted?"

And Santiago says "no" while Demetri, simultaniously, snorts "yes."

vVv

I stare mournfully at the bowl of cereal sitting in front of the human. Damn, I miss cereal. That shit was like, my _life_. Though I've learned my lesson - I won't be repeating my human food experiment _any_ time soon.

Despite me being the "least scary" (hmmph), I can feel how tense Lucy is, keeping her eyes trained on the bowl of technicoloured milk-mush in front of her. Santiago must have warned her about newborns and blood lust. Must have given her a heads up on what not to do when I'm so thirsty. I'm surprised she's not wearing a metal brace around her neck to keep me at bay. S'pose her collar is enough of a vampire fashion statement.

In spite of her caution, she tugs at it self consciously, toying with the small lock out of habit and nerves. This is a mistake. She keeps drawing my attention back to her neck, back to the visible pulsing beneath the thin membrane of her skin. The sound of her heart, skipping anxiously, almost causes my eyes to roll back into my head.

"_Stop_!" I spit, when the pressure forming around me almost becomes too much.

Lucy jumps, her spoon clattering loudly against the bowl. Her head snaps up and she stares at me with wide, darting eyes. She shifts in her seat, obviously seriously debating whether or not she should bolt and flee for dear life.

I'm debating that notion myself.

I breathe out through my mouth, ignoring the dryness of my tongue. "Sorry." I swallow deeply, trying to moisten my throat a little. "Just...stop fucking around your neck, _please_."

The alarm is clear on her face, and she takes my warning seriously. She even goes as far as to scoop her hair forward to conceal her throat from my view. It doesn't help.

"Your...your eyes are black, Phoenix," she whispers, her brow puckering in confusion. I realise that she's never seen any of us underfed. Too dangerous.

"Tell me about it," I grit out.

"Because...you're..."

I breathe out a humorless little laugh, recognising the same denial that I went through. Guess she's got the same issues with the word "thirsty" as I had with the word "vampire."

"Yep."

"Oh."

Her cheeks pinken tauntingly, and she ducks he head again, pushing her food around the bowl. For someone apparrantly on the very brink of starvation, she sure doesn't seem to have much of an appetite.

I ponder over bringing her back upstairs, but the thought of exiling myself back to the room where time stands still is more than I can fucking _bear_. Just...no. No. Can't, won't. End of.

But my fucking God, my throat _burns_. I can feel the heat radiating from her body like a glowing ember, even from my position of swinging my legs on the furthest countertop. In spite of the hideous pain and craving, I'm getting what I want - a job, a task, a distraction from the thought of Renata half dead down in Chelsea's infirmary. I learned my lesson from the episode with Jane, see. Everyone was so miserable cause they were all moping around, pouting and doing nothing. Now, they're active and distracted from the pain. And _my _ distraction is working almost flawlessly.

It's just too bad about the horrendous freaking _pain_!

I allow my fingers to rake through my dishevelled hair and yank _hard_, pulling it over my face and distracting a little from the scent. Distracting from my distraction - cause I'm just so thorough and shit.

"Need some company?" A familliar voice murmurs.

I lift my gaze to find Corin, leaning in the doorway. She looks forlorn and exhausted, her onyx eyes ringed with deep violet circles.

"Man, you look like shit on things."

"Oh, ta very much, Nyx. Guess I can always rely on you for a hefty uplifting of spirit, huh?" Corin shrugs herself away from the doorframe and makes her way into the kitchen, kicking her converse along the floor like a child.

I give a tiny, guilty grin, and even that feels alien on my face. "Sorry. I call 'em as I see 'em."

Corin sighs, her shoulders slumping further. "Guess I woudn't have come on down if I wasn't expecting a ribbing." She gives her own minute grin. It looks fuck weird and wrong. My chest heaves as I sigh deeply.

Corin glances at the table where Lucy sits, her head still bowed cautiously. Corin blinks once. Twice. Her eyes flash back towards me, and they widen a little.

"Shit, Nyx, are you crazy? You're too thirsty for this."

"Am not. I've been doing pretty fucking fantastically, I'll have you know. Anyway, it wasn't my idea. I'm the least scary."

Even though I'm not looking at her, I can feel the warmth of Lucy's blush.

Corin snorts, but even this sounds tired. "_That_, I believe. Santiago's a complete soft touch."

"In the head."

"Goes without saying, Nyx. Now go on, get gone. I'll bring her back up."

My eyes bug right out of my head, and I bounce forcefully off the counter, accidently leaving some groove marks where my fingers got too anxious. I rush towards Corin, and her artfully plucked eyebrows perk right up when I grip her arms in my hands, hysteria bubbling on my tongue. "No. No. Don't make me go, Corin. Good God. Don't make me go. Have mercy. It's so boring, I can't stand it. Oh my shits, I can't stand it! Take pity on me! Pleasies. Don't make me go back to my room, Corin. I can only watch so many Pretty Little Liars reruns. They tell lies, we get it! Sheesh. If you ask me, they need to chuck the cell phones and use carrier pigeons. How much simpler would their lives be, huh? Makes sense, right? The carrier pigeon thing. Do you see how bored I am, Corin? I even came up with a pigeon system. _A fucking pigeon system! Who does that?!_ Do you see what I've been reduced to, Corin?!"

I don't realise that I'm shaking her until she grabs my wrists and pins them together in front of my face.

"Good _Lord_, infant! Chill. Be calm. Jeez, stay, I don't care. Just _relax_."

I take a deep breath only to realise too late that it's a mistake. Corin ignores my wince.

"You, my friend, are in rather serious need of some one-on-one time with a head shrink."

I can't help but imagine just how funny that would be: "Ohai, Doc. Yup, I'm that kid currently missing and wanted for murder in the States, but it's all cool, honest! Cause y'see, I was kidnapped by some vampires and kept as a plaything before being bitten and falling in love with the one person that made my life a completely unbearable bag of miseryshit, but like I said, it's all cool! I also have this neat power that was all nice and tame until one of the psychojob leaders decided to turn my little trick into a weapon of ultimate destruction, and now I can tear people's minds apart from the inside! Neat, huh? Y'know what? I don't think I need therapy after all. This is all well within my dealing capabilities, cross my heart. By the way, I haven't fed in far too long so if you don't mind, I'll be eating you now."

Shit, I'm clearly wound up. Too many rants. Head can't keep track. Blah.

"Maybe..." I agree cautiously.

Corin snorts again, taking my place on the countertop, crossing her long legs beneath her robe.

There's a silent pause as I chew my lip, mulling over a question. "Corin?"

"Mmm?"

I sigh, rolling my tense shouders back, not wanting to even comprehend the question that's been plaguing me. "Do you think there'll be war?"

Corin arches one perfect brow. "War?"

My eyes roll in their sockets. "Yeah, _war_. Y'know, big fisticuffs? Battles? The triumph of good over evil or whatever?"

Corin gives one humorless laugh. "And what side do you see us on?"

I frown deeply. "That's up for debate."

Corin purses her lips and wrinkles her nose, her classic thinky face. She's quiet for several long seconds before she offers me the most genius answer I could possibly have hoped for.

"I dunno."

_Not_.

I narrow a stare at her. "You should cure world hunger."

Corin shrugs, stretching languidly. "I should do a lot of things."

This reminds me of some more of her tasks.

"How did the phone call go?"

Corin suddenly bites down on her lip, sadness washing over her features as her dark eyes glaze over. She draws her knees up to her chest and hugs them tight, curling up into a rigid ball. "Bad," she whispers. Her lower lip gives this sad little quiver, and she bites down on it with what looks like too much force. She winces. "Real bad."

That's what I thought.

"Was he mad?" I ask, my chest clenching with sympathy. Corin shakes her head.

"No..." She says, her voice unusually quiet. "He...was just quiet. Calm."

"And calm is...bad?" I tried, studying her face with narrowed eyes. "It could have been worse, Corin. I mean, he could have gotten mad."

"Guess so," Corin mumbles, sounding thoroughly unconvinced. "It was just so _sad_. When he picked up the phone, he was happy. I could hear the family in the background. There was laughter." Corin's lip shakes with more vigour, and she presses them shut so tightly that they disappear completely.

Another silence fills the room. By this time the very idea of sad silences makes me feel sick, but I don't have the energy to try and break it. The only sounds that reach my ears are the anxious clinking of the spoon, and the pulsing of that ever-present temptation.

vVv

When Alec's shift finally ends, midnight has rolled around once again. He finds me in his room, curled up on his wide window ledge, swathed in his fancy-ass hand-woven duvet as if I need the warmth.

"Stargazing?" Alec asks lightly, shutting the door. My eyes slip shut, and a deep sigh heaves my heavy shoulders.

"Something like that."

I hear Alec give his own sigh, slinging the length of his cloak over the foot of his bed. In an instant, he's nudging me along the window ledge so he can settle himself up behind me, closing his arm around my waist and pressing his face into my hair.

"Don't be sad, Nyx. She'll heal. This will be nothing but another bad memory, I swear."

I suddenly realise why I've been so damn uncomfortable today. I work on relaxing my rigidly straight spine, untensing my shoulders and unclenching my muscles. I find myself leaning back against Alec, my body automatically moulding to fit into his.

"I'll beat your ass if you're wrong."

Alec gives one harsh snort. "Good thing I'm never wrong."

"Ha!" I exclaim, too loudly. Alec's nose nudges my ear, a silent reminder to keep it down. My next sigh is frustrated.

Alec pushes my hair aside and kisses the lobe, drawing it between his plump lips. "I think I'll draw a bath, love. Care to join me?"

I'm suddenly extremely aware of the muscles of his chest against my back, his thigh pressed against mine, his lips feathering along my neck, pressing at that sensitive spot behind my lobe. I whimper, feeling a familliar need boiling in the pit of my stomach.

But I can't. I don't have it in me. Not tonight.

"Not tonight," I whisper, too low for any eavesdroppers in the castle to hear. "Alec. Please."

He pauses, his lips stilling against my tender skin. I feel him inhale, and his chest swells with the breath. I bite my lip, teeth digging in _hard._

Fucking _tempter_!

"Alright," Alec breathes. He starts shifting himself behind me, getting comfortable. I lean my head back into the crook of his neck as he tucks me against his chest. "But we _have_ to think of something to talk about. I cannot stand any more silences."

I grin. "I'm down with that."

We stay there until the sun rises and the rays seep through the glass, setting that pansy-assed glittering into effect.

_They_ arrive when the sun is at the centre point of the sky.

**Is Draven a name? I think so.**

**For the record, I lurf Pretty Little Liars, like a lot. Lucy Hale needs to trade faces with me, like now.**

**Short chapter is short. I promise to MAJORLY up my game now that my exams are over and I have more free time. More action! Less moping! More humor! Seriously, all this maudalin stuff is bringing me down. Also, I spent the entire duration of this chapter wondering if this chapter had a point. Which it doesn't. Sorry...**


End file.
